Awakened Lord
by Krika1119
Summary: The Purgatory Knights, a band of dragons originating from Dragon World. Not many know their true story, but now their story will be shared to everyone. Darkness will always exist when there is light. It is time for the return of these heroes. And the time for a Lord to awaken his powers in times of darkness and despair. (Rated M for some adult stuff)
1. The Beginning of it All

**Krika: Hey guys! Welcome to my Buddyfight story, Awakened Lord! This story will follow an AU version of the Hundred storyline, along with the Triple D storyline which is yet to be finished. Several OCs will be in this story, and it was all thanks with the help of DimensionDistorter with helping me in figuring out what we can add. We are still currently thinking of ideas of what to add in this story through an RP chat in the PM section. Anyway, this first chapter will introduce the first of the several OCs. Purgatory Knight Commander, Demascus Sword Dragon, the son of Demios Sword Dragon. Warning, there WILL be spoilers for the Hundred storyline. And this will show you guys the history behind the Purgatory Knights before they became Darkness Dragon World monsters. Also, I'll be doing some pairings that you guys like so much. Enjoy! I do not own Buddyfight. All credit of original characters in the show go to Bushiroad and the producers. Same goes for the cards in Buddyfight.**

* * *

Buddyfight...a game where cards act as portals for monster from other worlds to travel to Earth and fight alongside humans. But before this age, these monsters were never known about anyone else. Before the adventures of Gao Mikado and his friends, there were the adventures of many monsters wanting to make a name for themselves, or to bring honor to the clans that they belonged to. We follow the story of one such monster. A dragon from Dragon World, a proud warrior of the Purgatory Knights, and recently made commander. This dragon's name is Demascus Sword Dragon, his father being the leader of the Purgatory Knights. Demios Sword Dragon. The weight of being a commander of a unit can put some pressure on anyone, so right now he was relieving some of that stress by sparring with an old rival. Fire Sword Doble, who recently became chosen to be a Fifth Omni Calvary Dragon for Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu.

Demascus had an impressive build due to him going through intensive training. He wore red and blue armor across his body, and he was wielding a giant sword. The sword had a red and blue hilt, with the blade itself having a dragon going down the center and an open mouth at the end of the blade. "So, your new position eating at you just as badly?" The young commander asked the Calvary Dragon.

"What do you think? Lord Tenbu just came out of nowhere and asked me to be a Calvary Dragon along with the others. And that includes that Dragowizard, Arkaid," Doble responded, clashing his flaming blade against Demascus' larger one.

"Well, Dragowizards are basically transfer monsters from Dragon World to Magic World, so it does make sense for him to have chosen her," Demascus said, jumping back a bit from the other dragon.

"And then you have Alliot. You know how hard he's been training to become the next leader of the Drum Clan, and then Tenbu came in and recruited him," Doble said, slashing some flames at Demascus, which he blocked using his own sword.

"He was pretty torn about that, huh? He's a small guy, but he's got a very large amount of pride," Demascus said, swinging his sword down on Doble, who dodged it.

"Don't let him catch you calling him small. You know how he hates being called small, or anything that relates to his size," Doble says.

"Like your temper? You DO have a really bad one, Dobby," Demascus said, smirking.

Doble got a tic mark on his forehead and he pointed his sword at him, some flames coming out of his mouth as he yelled, "Dammit! I thought I told you to quit calling me that! It. Is. DOBLE! You got that?!"

Demascus stabbed his sword into the ground and leaned against it, "Hey, it's all in good and fun. Lighten up already"

Doble just growled, "Well, what about you? I mean, you did say that you're feeling nervous about your new position as commander of the Purgatory Knights!"

"Yeah, but unlike you my father has been training me so I can take over his position as leader someday. Tenbu, like you said, came in from nowhere and recruited you," Demascus continued.

Doble huffed some flames from his nose, "Well, who knows how long you have to wait until the day comes along when you become the leader"

"And who knows how long you'll tell a certain archer how you feel," Demascus said, getting a grin on his face.

"W-what the hell?! I do not have those kind feelings for M-Meglax!" Doble shouted, getting a blush from embarrassment and anger.

"Ooh...you stuttered," Demascus said, laughing.

"Shut up, you idiot! And what about, Arkaid, huh?! Not like you're not making it obvious," Doble shouted, making Demascus stop laughing and blink a bit, making the Calvary Dragon grin this time.

"I...huh? W-what are you talking about?" Demascus said, stuttering a bit

"Yeah, I got dirt on you too, big shot. You try to act so cool around her, it's kinda obvious you like her," Doble said, grinning.

"YOU SAY ANYTHING TO HER AND YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Demascus shouted in anger. Doble just laughed.

"What on earth are you two shouting about now?"

The two dragons looked to see the rest of the Calvary Dragons, Meglax being the one that spoke up.

"Oh...hey guys," Demascus said.

"Odd twist of things. You shouting and Doble laughing. Normally it's the other way around," Mizaru said.

"What exactly are you two arguing about this time anyway?" Alliot asked.

"Uhh...nothing. Nothing at all," The two said at the same time, making the others raise their brows.

"Right...anyway, your father sent us to inform you about your coronation as commander, Demascus," Arkaid said to the Armordragon.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me that Arkaid. Now, I better be off, I'll see you guys..." Something in the sky caught Demascus' eye and he looked up, "Um...what exactly is that?" He pointed to the sky, making the other dragons look up.

They were witnessing something completely unnatural in Dragon World, pitch black clouds were beginning to cover the sky, darkening the land.

"What the hell...? Those sure aren't any normal storm cloud," Doble said, gripping his sword.

Purgatory Knights Silver Staff Dragon and Eval Grebe Dragon rushed towards the dragons, their armor being the same color as Demascus'. **(All Purgatory Knights prior to becoming Darkness Dragon World monsters will have blue and red armor for their Dragon World attire. And this story will build on the lore background behind the Purgatory Knights)**

"Everyone! Something terrible is happening!" Silver Staff shouted.

"What's going on?" Demascus asked.

"Black Dragons are invading! They're swarming all over Dragon World!" Grebe shouted.

This made everyone's eyes widen.

"What?! How did they get here?!" Demascus said, pulling his sword from the ground and tightly gripping the hilt.

"We're not sure, but Lord Demios and Fang Slade are leading the defense," Silver explained.

Demascus looked at the Clavary Dragons, "You all get Lord Tenbu. Tell him what's happening and join the rest of the defenders as quickly as you can"

"Right. We'll get him quickly. Just be careful," Mizaru said before he and the rest of the Calvary Dragons ran to find the Omni Dragon Lord.

Demascus and the two Purgatory Knights ran towards where the fight was, encountering some Black Dragons along the way, "Out of our way, you bastards!" Demascus shouted, slashing two dragons in half, black blood spurting from the now dead Black Dragons. Silver and Grebe using their own weapons to take down Black Dragons as well. This was the nature of war, and it will always be like this. In war, there are always casualties, it is an unavoidable fact, and Demascus, Silver, Grebe, and the rest of the Purgatory Knights know this.

The three managed to reach the frontlines, where it was mass chaos. Black Dragons of varying sizes and shapes were destroying and killing everything in sight. Multiple defenders were holding them off, ranging from dragons to Dragon Knights. Demios and Fang Slade Terrestrial the 13th were leading the charge against the invaders. Demascus and the two dragons with him caught up to them.

"Father!" Demascus shouted, clashing against a Death Gaze Dragon.

"Demascus! You came just in time, son. These Black Dragons just started their invasion, but they've already destroyed a large portion of our world," Demios explained to his son.

"I saw...but we must end this quickly before more innocents die!" Demascus shouted, beheading the dragon he was clashing against.

"I couldn't agree more. But the best way to weaken their forces is to take down the one leading them. A Black Dragon calling himself the Void Omni Wicked Lord has been causing the most damage," Demios said, causing Demascus to become shocked.

"An OMNI LORD is doing this?! But why?! Aren't the Omni Lords supposed to be protectors of the various worlds?!" Demascus shouted in disbelief.

"Apparently this one originally thought that way, until he fell from grace and became a Fallen Omni Lord," Demios said. **(Fallen Omni Lord is a term that me and DD thought up to label an Omni Lord that has become corrupted and has fallen. Void Omni Wicked Lord, Negulbalz is one such Omni Lord that has fallen to darkness)**

"So, he's a corrupted Omni Lord from what you're saying. I understand father. The only way we can end this invasion is if we take him down," Demascus said.

There was a rumbling in the ground before Demascus and Demios saw the massive Black Dragon that was mentioned. This Black Dragon had onyx black scales with blood red scales. On his chest was what looked like a hole with a strange green glow emanating from it. On his head were three eyes, two on his face, and one on his forehead. He had five broken horns with the same green glow coming from them much like his chest. He had giant wings with a red membrane with two arms located on his back along with large spikes. Chains were wrapped around his other two arms, which he was using to smash anything in his way, not even caring if it was friend or foe. "Where is he?! Where is the one named Tenbu?!" Negulbalz, the Fallen Omni Lord, shouted.

"Guess that's him..." Demascus said, baring his fangs and gripping the hilt of his massive sword, "That bastard...he'll pay!" he shouted before charging at him.

"Commander! Wait!" Silver shouted to him.

Demascus leaped up and raised his blade, however Negulbalz noticed this and breathed a green cloud at the Armordragon, "W-what?!" Demascus shielded himself, but as he took one shallow breath of the gas, he started to feel his entire body go numb. _Poison?!_ He began to lose strength and began falling, that was until Negulbalz smacked him away and Demascus crashed into one of the ruined buildings. Demascus' senses were shot, and all he heard were the muffled sounds of battle as he struggled to get up. Soon, his hearing became better as well as his sight as the poison ran its course through his body. Soon he was able to barely sit up and prop himself up against some rubble and held his head, a wound on it and dripping blood. He then heard a scream of pain, but not from an injury from what he guess...no, it sounded like a pained scream of loss. _W...was that Crossbow...?_ He thought to himself until Silver and Grebe came to his aid.

"Commander!" Silver shouted, helping Demascus up.

"Are you okay sir?" Grebe asked worriedly.

"I'm fine...but I heard Crossbow...he was screaming out...one of you go find him, and fast," Demascus said, in which Grebe nodded and rushed out to find their comrade.

"You'll need some rest, Demascus. You took a serious hit," Silver said, tending to his commander.

"I'm fine. Just a short bit of rest and I'll be good to go," Demascus retorted to his friend.

"If you say so..." Silver said, a worried expression on his face.

Soon they saw a fireball hit a large group of Black Dragons, turning them to ash almost instantly.

"What the...?" Demascus said before Tenbu and the Fifth Omni Calvary Dragons came in to aid the defenders.

"Hope we didn't come in too late, Demascus," Doble said, using his blade to cut down a few of the Black Dragons.

"Nope. Your timing was perfect," Demascus said, smiling.

"You get rested up while we deal with these invaders," Merak said, using his lance to take down some of the enemies.

Negulbalz growled when he saw Tenbu, "Tenbu...it's been a long time since you broke my horns and usurped the title that rightfully belonged to me!"

"I took it from you because you became corrupted, and there was no saving you. You wanted to conquer the other worlds that Armordeity Dynamis chose you to protect. So I had to stop your madness, but it seems that I should've finished you off," Tenbu said to the Fallen Omni Lord.

"Well, that was your own mistake, wasn't it? Now come! Show me the power that was given to you by that fool Dynamis!" Negulbalz shouted, challenging the Dragon Omni Lord.

After Demascus was rested, he and Silver set out to find Grebe and Crossbow. They found them alright, along with a mass of dead bodies, ranging from Black Dragons to Dragon World defenders. Crossbow was seen by the two kneeling over a barely recognizable body, while Grebe was leaning on his weapon near some rubble, a look of horror on his face, "Grebe, what happened?"

"It...it was terrible...Crossbow..." Grebe said in a panic-stricken voiced.

Demascus looked towards Crossbow and began to approach him, "Crossbow?"

Crossbow lifted his head slight...before he grabbed his weapon and pointed it at Demascus, making the commander's eyes widen and dodge some bolts that came his way. Crossbow's eyes were filled with hatred, pain, bloodlust, and insanity, "You'll pay! You'll all pay!"

"What the hell?! Crossbow! Snap out of it! It's us!" Demascus shouted, dodging or deflecting some more bolts that were fired from Crossbow's weapon.

The other two took cover behind a large boulder while Demascus jumped over it and crouched down.

"Grebe! Who was that?!" Silver shouted.

"I...it was Crossbow's mate...the Black Dragons...they didn't give her a quick end. They burned her alive..." Grebe said, gripping his head, "I...I can still hear her screams...it was horrible..."

"We need to snap Crossbow out of it before he hurts himself, or anyone else," Demascus said before Crossbow jumped over them, his weapon engulfed in black and purple energy before he fired some more bolts, causing the other three to dodge the energy-infused bolts that made small craters upon impact.

"Dammit! Cut it out, Crossbow! It's us, your friends!" Silver shouted, charging at him with his staff.

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!" Crossbow shouted, laughing in his bloodlust-induced insanity.

Silver used his staff to block more bolts while dodging some that he couldn't get. The distraction gave Demascus to tackle Crossbow to the ground, who tried snapping at him with his jaws.

"Calm down! It's me, Crossbow! Demascus!" Demascus shouted, trying to calm down the other dragon.

Soon Crossbow began to slowly calm down, "C...commander? Wha..."

"It's alright...we're here..." Demascus said, helping his friend up.

"D...Demascus...t-the Black Dragons...t-they..." Crossbow said, shaking as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I know...Grebe told me and Silver what happened..." Demascus said to his friend, sympathy in his voice.

Crossbow shook and fell to his knees before putting his hands to his face and cried openly, mourning over the loss of his mate.

Demascus put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know it's hard...but I promise that we'll avenge her. We'll avenge all the brave warriors that lost their lives to these monsters"

Crossbow slowly got up and picked up his weapon, "I'll kill them all...I'll kill the Black Dragons and stop this invasion. Even if it means I'll die in the end"

Demascus nodded and the four headed back to the fight, finding that the Black Dragons and the Dragon World defenders were staying as far away as possible from the fight between the two Omni Lords. Tenbu was winning in mobility, using his longer body to quickly dodge Negulbalz' attacks.

The four Purgatory Knights met up with Demios and Fang Slade, "Father"

"Demascus, I'm glad that you're alright," Demascus said.

Demascus looked to the two battling Omni Lords, "I wish there is something we can do..."

"Not much any of us can do against something like Negulbalz...but maybe you can. I think it's time you show these Black Dragons the power that you alone have," Demios said.

"Father..." Demascus nodded, "Okay! I'll aid Lord Tenbu and end this once and for all!" Demascus said, leaping up into the air and using his wings to reach Tenbu, who was scanning Negulbalz' body for any weakness, "Lord Tenbu!"

"Demascus? What are you doing here? This isn't a fight you can handle," Tenbu said to the younger dragon.

"Please allow me to aid you. I acted out in anger and was unfocused. I promise to be of aid to you in this fight," Demascus said, a burning fire in his eyes.

"...Okay. If you wish. But be prepared for a fight like no other," Tenbu said.

Demascus nodded and pointed his blade up into the sky, "Purgatory Knights! Lend me your strength!" White energy began to wrap around his blade, catching the attention of all the other Purgatory Knights, who raised their weapons up like their Commander as white energy shot out of their weapons and went to Demascus, who began to glow brightly in the energy. "I will not allow any more lives be lost to you Black Dragons! My name is Demascus Sword Dragon! Commander of the Purgatory Knights!"

"Now...show them your true power, my son!" Demios shouted proudly to his son.

The glow faded from Demascus, who was still lightly glowing from it, but now his armor was white with dull grey areas, his hair was now reminiscent to that of white fire and his sword had an aura around it, "This is the power of the desire to protect this world, Negulbalz...this is my Alabaster Form!" Demascus shouted, swinging his sword and letting loose a blast of energy that struck the massive Black Dragon, causing Negulbalz to crash into the ground as a large gash was evident on his chest, green blood oozing from the wound.

"D...damn you! I will not fall to a pathetic wretch like you!" The Void Omni Wicked Lord shouted, getting up, but Demascus and Tenbu were already on him, using their own attacks to deal damage against the Black Dragon.

"This world will not fall so easily, Negulbalz! Me and this young man will defeat you and end this invasion!" Tenbu shouted.

"Fools...all of you! I will destroy you all! All in the name of my master, Azi Dahaka!" Negulbalz shouted, "Negative Field!" A pulse of black energy came from his body as time seemed to have stopped all around him, everyone's colors except for Negulbalz changed to black and white, "I...will destroy the both of you!" He shouted before slamming the two into the ground and blasted them with green fire, time resuming afterwards and both Demascus and Tenbu were injured badly from the attacks.

"D...dammit..." Demascus said, getting up before stabbing his sword into the ground, "Radiant Field!" A pulse of white energy came from his sword and began to cover the area, his and Tenbu's wounds begant to slowly heal, which made Negulbalz growl in anger.

"I will not allow you to heal yourself! I will end you, right here, right now!" Negulbalz shouted, readying to attack them once more, but that was until he was assaulted by a flurry of arrows and blasts of flames.

"We won't allow you to harm them!" Meglax shouted, readying another volley of arrows from his bow.

"You completely forgot about us, Fallen Omni Lord! We Fifth Omni Calvary Dragons are always there to protect the Omni Dragon Lord!" Doble said, gripping his blade.

"Damn you!" Negulbalz shouted before he was caught in a whirlwind of sand that buffeted and blinded him until it was over.

"We may not be able to injure you much..." Arkaid said, she was floating above the ground, readying another spell.

Negulbalz was about to breath fire on her, but heard a battle cry above him and looked him, that was a grave mistake as Mizaru slashed his katana across Negulbalz' right eye, blinding him 1/3, "But we can buy time for Demascus and Lord Tenbu!"

Negulbalz cried out in pain and put a hand over his injured eye as his blood dripped from the wound, "SHINING BUNKER!" Alliot shouted as he and Merak used their lance weapons to tear up the Fallen Omni Lord's wings, robbing him of his ability to fly.

"It was your own fault for challenging Lord Tenbu..." Merak said, landing on the ground with Alliot.

"And now you have to deal with us! Size doesn't always matter Negulbalz!" Alliot shouted.

Negulbalz heard another battle cry coming from the largest of the 7 Calvary Dragons as Fuad came down with his hammer, flames blasting from the back of it as the large dragon used the momentum and force to crush the eye on Negulbalz's forehead, "We learned from Tenbu to battle against Omni Lords like you! When we work together, nothing can defeat us! We are the Fifth Omni Calvary Dragons! And you dared to challenge the one we follow into battle! Grahahah!" Fuad shouted, laughing loudly.

"GRAAAHHHH!" Negulbalz yelled in pain from all of the injuries that he had suffered from the seven dragons, "YOU...FOOLS! YOU ARE NOTHING! I WILL DESTROY EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU AND BURN THIS ENTIRE WORLD!"

"That...is not going to happen!" Demascus shouted, a mass of white energy swirling around his blade as he and Tenbu were in the air again, their wounds completely healed thanks to the Calvary Dragons buying them some time.

"This will end you, Negulbalz! Demascus! Merge your attack with mine!" Tenub shouted, creating his well known Howling Fire move before he flew behind it and breathed a stream of flames at it, sending it towards the Fallen Omni Lord before Demascus shot towards the Void Omni Wicked Lord, his sword aiming in front of him as the flames from the Howling Fire and the flames turned white.

"THIS WILL FINISH IT! RADIANT HOWLING METEOR!" Demascus shouted before the combined attack blasted straight through the massive Black Dragon, making Negulbalz scream out in agony. Demascus landed on the ground in a crouch and placed his giant sword on his back as the Fallen Omni Lord fell to the ground with a loud crash, the green glow disappearing from his body as he laid on the ground, motionless. Demascus stood up and saw something next to Negulbalz' body and went to investigate before finding a pitch black orb that was cracked terribly, he picked it up and examined it before the others ran up.

"That was amazing, sir!" Silver shouted, relieved that the battle was finally over.

"Radiant Howling Meteor, huh?" Fang Slade said, smirking.

Demascus rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, "I...got a bit caught up in the moment"

Tenbu noticed the orb in Demascus' hand, "Demascus? What's that?"

"Oh, this? I found this next to that Black Dragon's body after that finishing move," Demascus said, looking at the orb.

Tenbu's eyes widened, realizing what that orb was, "Demascus...that's..."

"Lord Demios!" Purgatory Knight, Death Sickle Dragon flew down.

"What is it Death Sickle?" Demios asked the dragon.

"I located the portal that leads to Darkness Dragon World! And there's another army of Black Dragons ready to come through!" Death Sickle said in urgency, which shocked the others.

"Another army?! But...damn, guess there's no other choice then..." Demios said to himself, "I'll hold them off and close off the portal from the inside"

"But Demios! There's no certainty you'll survive!" Fang Slade to his friend.

"Father..." Demascus said.

"It's the only choice Demascus. I have to do this," Demios said to his son.

"No. I want to come with you to stop this invasion once and for all," Demascus said, the orb in his hand faintly flashed Kanji lettering that spelled out Dark Dragon, but no one noticed as the glow disappeared.

"Demascus, I can't allow you to do such a thing. You still have a long life ahead of you!" Demios said,

"This is my duty as a Purgatory Knight of Dragon World. If this is the only choice to protect our home, I'll gladly lay down my life!" Demascus said to his father, until all the other Purgatory Knights joined in with him, agreeing on taking on the responsibility.

"Everyone...okay, we'll stop this together!" Demios shouted, getting victorious cries from the other knights.

"Demascus..." Arkaid said to the young commander, a bit sad with the decision, but knew that it was the right thing to do. "I..." She was surprised when the Armordragon brought her into a hug.

"I'm sorry...I know that this will effect you too, but..." Demascus said, before getting interrupted.

"No. There's no need to be sorry. You're doing this of your own free will, and no one will blame you for that," Arkaid said, hugging him back. She too had an interest in the Armordragon, but she never really showed it.

"Thank you for understanding...maybe someday...we'll see each other again..." Demascus said, letting go of the hug with the female dragon.

"I'd like that...a lot..." Arkaid said to him.

Demios led the Purgatory Knights towards the portal, where they fought back the Black Dragons that were about to come through. The plan worked as they managed to push them back and the portal closed behind them, the black sky returning to normal. The Purgatory Knights gave the ultimate sacrifice...and it was uncertain if they were to ever return again...

* * *

 **Krika: And that was the first chapter of Awakened Lord! I hope you guys liked it. Leave a review to show your opinion and go check out DimensionDistorter's page and read the stories he has written so far. Next chapter I'll be introducing Three more OCs! See ya guys next chapter!**


	2. Runaway! A Neodragon Appears!

**Krika: Hello again guys! Welcome to the second chapter of Awakened Lord! This chapter will be introducing three more OCs while showing a brief Buddyfight as well. Now, let's get started! I do not own Buddyfight, that belongs to Bushiroad and the producers.**

* * *

Tens of thousands of years have passed since the invasion of Dragon World by Darkness Dragon World. In that time, the Purgatory Knights have set up a base in the savage world, while defending it from Black Dragons, Death Rulers, and other terrible monsters that Azi Dahaka commanded. Then came the Gaen cup, where Darkness Dragon World was planning to invade Earth. To keep that from happening, Demios led some of the Purgatory Knights on Earth to act as double agents, while Demascus and his mother stayed in Darkness Dragon World to keep the invasion at bay from their end. This plan was successful, and Gao Mikado was able to close the portal that linked Earth to Darkness Dragon World thanks to his Future Force. Now currently, the mysterious Hundred Demons have been causing havoc in Cho-Tokyo. Gao Mikado joined the Buddy Police before these events started, and now Tetsuya Kurodake and Zanya Kisaragi have also joined the Buddy Police to help out. But there was a third young lad that joined the force. Kazuku Yamakuzu, a well known deck builder much like Baku and a grade 6 student.

Currently, Kazuku was asleep in his room at a desk with many Buddyfight cards strewn across it. A few decks were also on the deck and recently made deck was in front of him sitting upside down, showing the Ancient World flag card on the bottom. Kazuku was the same age as Gao and his friends at Aibo. He had light brown hair that was lightly spiked, and he had brown eyes as well.

"Kazuku? Kazuku! Are you still sleeping!?" Someone from downstairs called until some footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and opening the door, revealing Kazuku's mother, Kimiko Yamakuzu, a woman with black hair wrapped in a ponytail with her eyes being black as well. She wore a red short-sleeved shirt and jeans. She went to the desk that Kazuku was passed out on and shook him, "Kazuku!"

Kazuku jolted awake, "Gah! W-what?!"

"You're going to be late for school if you don't get up!" Kimiko said.

"Huh?!" Kazuku quickly looked at his clock and yelled in shock, "Oh crap! You're right!" Kazuku quickly got up and got some clothes on, an unzipped grey hoodie with a yellow shirt underneath and some brown shorts with a pair of grey shoes. He quickly got his brown toolbox and grabbed the recently made Ancient World deck before putting it in the toolbox. "Last time I stay up late making a deck! I promised Fumi that I'd give her the new deck when I got it done!" Kazuku quickly went downstairs and quickly ate some breakfast, making sure to grab his school bag and slung it around his shoulder and ran out and quickly ran towards Aibo Academy, the special Buddyfight school that he attends.

Kazuku managed to get to his class and sat at his desk, but he was exhausted from running so much, "Geez dude, you're never this late to class," the girl sitting next to him said. The girl's name is Fumi Yusira, the girl that Kazuku mentioned earlier. Fumi had short brown hair cut just above her shoulders, and it had some blue highlights in it. She had deep blue eyes. She wore jean shorts with a light blue t-shirt with dark blue shoes. She's a Buddyfighter, but she is yet to get her own Buddy. Kazuku himself is a Buddyfighter, but is in the same boat as Fumi.

"I know...I stayed up last night building decks," Kazuku explained to her.

"Speaking of which, you got that deck that I requested made?" Fumi said.

Kazuku gave her the Ancient World deck, "Yep. Here's the Wild Dragon deck"

"Sweet! Thanks Kaz! I'll mop the floor with Nagate for sure with this!" Fumi said, looking at the deck with sparkles in her eyes. Nagate Fumasa is Fumi's big time rival. He uses Magic World as his main world and his Buddy is Dragowizard, Gan Alchimia.

Kazuku just sweatdropped, "But...didn't he beat you last time? And the time before that? And the time before THAT?"

"Hey! I'll beat him this time, I just know it! I just need to use some strategy with this deck. And be careful in what monsters I call since Ancient World has a bunch of monsters with Lifelink," Fumi said.

"If you say so..." Kazuku said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

In the distant future of Dragon World, where the dragon's civilization has advanced to a high degree and their world took on a new name. Star Dragon World. The Armordragons evolved into dragons known as Neodragons, monsters that are half machine and half organic. The Neodragons are highly intelligent, and have developed machines called Dragonarms, machines that the Neodragons can merge with and gain new abilities. In one of the many labs in Star Dragon World, several Neodragons were at terminals. In the middle of the lab was a vat, and in it was a small Neodragon that was asleep. The dragon had black and white scales with white futuristic armor across his body, in the center of his chest was a circular device with a blue orb that was pulsing like a heartbeat.

"Now...time to wake him up for some more experiments," A Rainbow Vision Shadowscare said, walking up to the vat and a holographic screen appears with some keys before he pressed some and an electrical surge was sent into the vat, shocking the small Neodragon awake and making the blue orb pulse erratically before it stayed, the dragon breathing heavily. "I hope you enjoyed your sleep, Zesh"

"Screw...you...what do you want now Shadowscare?" Zesh asked, glaring at the other Neodragon.

"Don't be like that. Now, we'll be doing some more experiments today, as well as adding a new little toy for you to use in the future," Shadowscare said, pressing some more keys.

"Tch. The only purpose you lot are using me for is to be Variable Cord's 'little helper', nothing more! And I'm just something that you guys will fall back on if he's too scared and bails out on his duties as a-" Zesh was interrupted when a mass of electricity bombarded him, causing him to cry out in agony as his eyes blurred and his core flashed without rhythm and he was breathing heavily, his eyes returning to normal and his core returning to its continuous glow.

"I won't be allowing you to say such things about master Cord. He is an Omni Lord and your own creator, show some respect. You know very well that there are some repercussions for saying such things," Shadowscare said, warning the smaller Neodragon. He then pressed some more keys as mechanical arms grabbed hold of Zesh in the vat before some more mechanical arms lowered, holding a circular device with a circular opening with advanced wiring to it. "This little device will give you the ability to Time Jump, much like Variable Cord. Just in case his doesn't work, you can use this to head into the past and bring him back here for proper maintenance"

"H-hey! Let me go! Why the hell do I want that sort of power anyway?!" Zesh said, trying to struggle as the device was being wired onto his chest, and once that was done the device began acting up a bit.

"What the...?" Shadowscare said, confused of what was happening.

"I'm not going to let anything be decided for me! My destiny is my own, and I'm not going to be bossed around by Cord or his lackeys!" Zesh shouted, his body becoming outlined in an orange energy before his blue core changed to an orange color.

"H-hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Shadowscare shouted, pressing some keys and setting off the alarm, multiple other Neodragons came in, but not before Zesh disappeared in an orange flash.

"What the hell just happened?!" Star Remnant asked Shadowscare.

"T-the device I just applied to him activated out of nowhere!" Shadowscare said in a panic, pressing some keys to pinpoint Zesh's location, "Damn! He's in the same timeline as Variable Cord on Earth!"

"None of us have the Time Jump ability, so we can't follow him," Red Shift, Spectrums said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back on Earth...**

Fumi was in a Buddyfight against her rival, Nagate Fumasa, at the Aibo Battle Stage. Nagate was a young boy with spiked orange hair and orange eyes, he wore a black long-sleeved shirt with grey jeans. Currently Fumi has 3 Life Points left while Nagate has 6. "You're getting pretty desperate Fu, what with using Ancient World and all. Gan, finish her off," Nagate said to his Buddy, who was in the center position of his field.

"Right," Gan said, spinning the barrel of his golden revolver and fired three shots at Fumi, taking out the rest of her Life Points.

 **GAME OVER: WINNER, NAGATE FUMASA**

"Dammit..." Fumi said with a sigh, grabbing her Ancient World deck from the all-purpose deck case.

"Better luck next time. Maybe when you get your own Buddy, we'll have a rematch sometime," Nagate said, leaving the stage with Gan, who changed to his Mini Form.

Fumi sighed again and left the stadium and headed home as it was the end of the school day. "Dammit...I thought I could do it...but I guess not..." She was about to pass by an alleyway until an orange light came from it, "Huh?"

Fumi looked into the alleyway until a portal opened up, in which Zesh fell out of it onto the ground, barely conscious and his core glowing faintly and was on the verge of passing out.

"Huh?! Hey! You alright?!" Fumi shouted, rushing over to help Zesh, she knelt down and carefully picked up the small dragon, in which Zesh glanced up at her before passing out, making her yell in panic, "Gah! H-hey! Hang in there!" Fumi got up quickly and rushed back over to her house.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later...**

Zesh stirred a bit in his sleep before opening his eyes slowly, "Oh...man...what the..." Zesh sat up and found himself feeling a bit more comfortable before he looked and saw that he was laying on a bed. "What the? Where am I?" Zesh looked around and saw that he definitely wasn't in the same time, as he noticed the lack of technology. He heard the door open and saw Fumi walked in with a sandwich on a plate.

"Oh, hey! You're finally awake!" Fumi said, walking over and setting the plate on the nightstand next to the bed, "I was worried that'd you never wake up. But it seems like you're much better now"

"Um...who exactly are you? Better yet, WHAT are you?" Zesh asked.

"Huh? Well my name's Fumi Yusira, and I'm a human. I'm surprised to hear a Buddyfight monster asking what I am," Fumi answered, a bit confused.

"Hu...man? Sorry, I've never heard of that species before. Now, where exactly am I?" Zesh asked another question.

"Well, you're currently in my house. You're on Earth right now," Fumi answered again.

"Earth, huh?" Zesh said.

"Now for my own questions. What kind of monster are you anyway? You look like a Rescue Dragon from Hero World," Fumi asked the Neodragon.

"Rescue what? No, I'm nothing like that. I'm a Neodragon from Star Dragon World," Zesh said to her, but a comical question mark floated over her head.

"Neodragon? Star Dragon World? Never heard of either of those things," Fumi said.

Zesh stands up and looked a bit upset, "Never heard of it?! How can you not know about Star Dragon World?!"

Fumi raised her hands, "Well, it's a world that no one else has ever heard of. And no one's ever heard of a Neodragon Attribute either. I mean, the only other worlds that are populated by Dragon Attribute monsters are Dragon World and Darkness Dragon World"

"Dragon World? What the heck is that?" Zesh asked, making Fumi drop her mouth open in shock.

"WOW! Okay, I NEVER expected to hear THAT from a monster! Dragon World is one of the most used worlds in Buddyfight!" Fumi said to him.

"You used that word again. What exactly is Buddyfight?" Zesh asked her, causing her to be even more shocked.

"Okay, I'll explain about that and you can explain more about Star Dragon World and Neodragons to me. Buddyfight is a super popular card game that's played across the world. Buddyfighters, people who play the game, fight alongside monsters from various worlds in Buddyfights, and when people draw a special card known as a Buddy Rare, they become Buddies with a monster. It's kind of like a friendship that just started and can be strengthened over time. Normally people are restricted to one world when building a deck, but there have been some exceptions. Like Kyoya Gaen, a very powerful Buddyfighter who uses a unique flag called Dragon Ein, which allows him to use any Dragon Attribute card. To make a well rounded deck, people focus around using one of the many Attributes from the world they choose. I used multiple decks before, and all of them have been dragon-based. Except for Dungeon World," Fumi explained to him, Zesh understanding perfectly.

"Okay. Now for me to explain. Star Dragon World is an advanced civilization, and Neodragons like me are advanced in our own way. Our bodies are actually half machine, but we still have organic parts. We're pretty powerful due to our highly advanced tech," Zesh explained to her.

"Okay. Got it. So you Neodragons are like cyborgs, half machine and half organic. Oh! I almost forgot!" Fumi gave him the sandwich, "I made this for you before I came up here"

Zesh sniffed it before grabbing it and taking a bite out of it before his eyes widen, "It's delicious!" Zesh shouted before taking another bite with a happy blush.

Fumi smiled, "Great! Glad you like it!"

"What is this anyway?" Zesh asked, enjoying the food.

"It's just a simple ham sandwich," Fumi said to him.

"Sandwich? Odd name, but I can't lie about how good it is!" Zesh said, taking another bite.

"So...this may be an odd question. But how did you get to Earth anyway?" Fumi asked.

Zesh stopped eating and thought about it, "I'm...actually not sure really. There was a flash of light and now I'm on this world"

"So you came here by accident then. Well, luckily I got you to my house before the Buddy Police came by. They take any illegal monster into custody and send them back to their home world," Fumi said.

Zesh snarled, "I'm never going back to Star Dragon World! I've been through enough hell!"

Fumi was startled about, "S-sorry if I offended you or anything..."

Zesh sighed, "Sorry...it's just that the guys who created me put me through a lot of painful experiments"

"I see...well, maybe we can help each other out," Fumi said.

"How?" Zesh asked, finishing his food.

"Well, I can keep you hidden from the Buddy Police and give you a place to stay, in return you can be my Buddy," Fumi offered.

"Huh? Me? Be your Buddy?" Zesh said, a bit surprised at the offer.

"Yeah! I honestly think you're an awesome guy! Plus, I just LOVE dragons! No matter what world they're from!" Fumi said, smiling proudly at mentioning her favorite type of monster.

Zesh was surprised by that, hearing from someone who loves to use dragons in their deck in a Buddyfight, and that Fumi was willing to risk getting in trouble to keep him safe. He smiled, "Okay! It's a deal! Just make sure to keep the sandwiches coming!" Zesh said, holding his right paw out.

Fumi smiled and shook his paw, "Awesome! Now, is it alright if you can turn into a card real quick? I want to check out your stats"

"Huh? Uhh...I'll try," Zesh closed his eyes and focused before he was engulfed in a light and he flashed into Fumi's hand, turning into a card.

"Okay, let's see here. Neodragon Experiment Zesh. A Size 1 monster with the Neodragon Attribute and you have 4000 Attack and 3000 Defense. You need one Gauge to be called. You have a Critical of 2 and you have the Double Attack ability. You also have the ability to...Crossnize? What's that?" Fumi asked after looking at his card.

Zesh floated from her hand and turned back to his true form, "It's an ability that all Neodragons share. We are able to merge with machines called Dragonarms, which allows us to gain new abilities. Though since you're going to make me your Buddy, I suppose you want to make a deck with me in it. Sadly, I don't have any Star Dragon World cards on me," Zesh said.

At that moment, his core glowed brightly and a multitude of glowing rectangles flew out of it and settled on the night stand before the glow from them disappeared, revealing that they were Buddyfight cards, which shocked the two. There were at least 150 cards from the looks of it.

Fumi grabs one of the cards and looks at it, and gasps when she sees that it was the Flag Card for Star Dragon World, "Hey! This is a Star Dragon World card!"

"What?! But how is that possible?!" Zesh said in shock.

Fumi went through the rest of the cards, finding out that all of them were Star Dragon World cards as well, "All of these are Star Dragon World cards!" Fumi finds a few of the Dragonarms cards. Dragonarms Artiliger and Dragonarms Elgar Cannon. "So these are Dragonarms?"

"Yeah. Though I'm surprised that all of the Star Dragon World cards, monsters and all, are in there," Zesh said, still surprised at the random cards that appeared.

"This is perfect! I can make a deck with you in it no problem!" Fumi said, smiling.

Zesh smiled, _This will be pretty interesting_

* * *

 **Krika: I hope you guys like this second chapter. And let me remind you, Neodragon Experiment Zesh, Zesh for short, is not an actual monster from Star Dragon World, much like Demascus Sword Dragon. These two are OC monsters from two different worlds. Next chapter, we get to see the power of Fumi's Star Dragon World deck! So see ya guys in the next chapter!**


	3. A Buddy Bond Formed!

**Krika: Hey guys! Welcome to the third chapter of Awakened Lord! This chapter will show a full length Buddyfight, but that's going to be on a play mat without the whole cards coming to life and stuff. I will be skipping some Buddyfights that you guys can watch in Hundred. Now, let's get started. I do not own Buddyfight. It belongs to Bushiroad and the producers.**

* * *

It has been a few days since Zesh arrived on Earth, and in that time he and Fumi have a formed a close friendship. Fumi has also been teaching him the rules of Buddyfight while getting used to the Star Dragon World deck that she made with the cards that came out of Zesh's core. Right now the two are just about to start a game.

"Okay, let's raise the flag," Fumi said as she and Zesh flipped their flag cards, both being Star Dragon World flag cards. They then played a round of rock, paper, scissors and Zesh won.

"Charge and draw. Okay, I'll start by calling Dustring, Mini Spiral to the center," Zesh placed the card on the center position of his side and turned it sideways, Fumi was using her phone as a life counter for the both of them and her Life Points became 7, "My turn ends"

"Okay. Draw, charge and draw. I'll call Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant to the left," Fumi placed the card on the left position of her side, "Now I'll pay one Gauge to Buddy Call Neodragon Experiment, Zesh to the right position," she placed Zesh's card on the right position and she gained one Life Point, leaving her at 8. "Now I'll call Dragonarms, Edge Shooter to the center, and Crossnize it with Zesh," She placed Dragonarms, Edge Shooter underneath Zesh's card, "Now I'll activate Edge Shooter's ability and deal one damage to you whenever it is in the soul of a Neodragon and said Neodragon attacks"

Zesh's Life Points went down to 9 before Fumi turned Star Remnant's card sideways and Zesh placed Dustring into the Drop Zone before Fumi attacked again by flipping Zesh's card and dealt 2 more damage, leaving him at 7, she declared another attack before Zesh grabbed a card, "I'll cast Proto Barrier," Zesh placed the top card in his Gauge. "Draw, charge and draw," he picks two cards, "I'll call Eliminator, Jerkline to the right," he placed the card on the right position, "Now I'll pay one Gauge and one Life to equip Cosmo Saber, Eternal Anthem," his Life went down to 6 and he removed one Gauge and placed it into his Drop Zone and placed the item card near his flag area. "Now finally I'll call The Crater, Basin to the left," He places the card on the left and turned Eternal Anthem sideways, using the Double Attack ability to deal 2 damage, bringing her Life Points to 6 before flipping Basin's card sideways and dealing one more damage, leaving her at 5, and then he used Jerkline to attack the Zesh on Fumi's field, having her put Zesh's card into the drop zone

"Okay then, draw, charge and draw," she smirks and places a card in the center, "I'll call Dragonarms, Elgar Cannon to the center and Zesh to the right and Crossnize it with Zesh. Adding 2000 Attack, giving him 6000 and adding one Critical, giving him 3 Critical. Now I'll pay two Gauge and discard one card to equip Cosmo Saber, Luna Zeele," She places one of the cards in her hand into the Drop Zone along with two Gauge and placed the item card at her flag area. "Now I'll attack with Luna Zeele," She flipped the item sideways and brought Zesh's Life Points to 4, then she attacked with the Zesh card once, bringing his Life Points to 1, and then again but Zesh used Earth Barrier to gain one Life Point, bumping it up to 2. Fumi used Star Remnant to attack him, bringing him to 1 Life Point again.

"Draw, charge and draw," He flipped his item card and dealt 2 more damage due to Double Attack, bringing her to 3 Life Points, and he tried a Link Attack with Basin and Jerkline to finish her, but Fumi used an Earth Barrier card to block the attack and gain a Life Point, being left with 4 Life Points.

"Draw, charge and draw," She smirked and held a card up, "I cast Automatic Save," She added two more Gauge, giving her 4 Gauge before she grabbed another card, "Final Phase. I cast, Photon Edge Universe!"

Zesh chuckled, "Okay. Guess you win again this time," He said with a smile.

"Yep. Guess I got lucky with Automatic Save and then the Impact, Photon Edge Universe. If I didn't draw Automatic Save, I wouldn't have enough Gauge. Plus I'm sure you had a few defensive spells to keep my attacks at bay," Fumi said to him.

"Well you guessed right," Zesh said, showing the cards left in his hand, a Proto Barrier and Earth Barrier cards were among his hand cards.

The two cleaned up and placed the play mat back, "I really enjoy doing this with you, but I really want to be in an actual Buddyfight," Fumi said.

"Well, what's stopping you?" Zesh asked her.

"Well for one, I need a Core Deck Case. Sure, there's the all-purpose Core Gadget, but I want an actual Core Gadget to show that me and you are official Buddies," Fumi said to him.

"And the only way for you to get one is from the Buddy Card Office, right?" Zesh asked again.

"Yeah...oh! I know! I'll call Kazuku, he's with the Buddy Police Youth, along with some of my other friends at school. He's also an amazing deck builder," Fumi said, using her phone to dial up Kazuku's number.

"But wait, won't he just report me to the Buddy Police once he finds out about me?" Zesh asked, a bit worried.

"He'll understand when he hears your story," Fumi said, reassuring her Buddy and getting Kazuku on the phone.

"Hello?" Kazuku asked from the other end.

"Hey Kazuku. You think you can stop by my house real quick? I need your help with something," Fumi asked her friend.

"With what?" Kazuku asked.

"Just get over here and I'll explain," Fumi said.

"Okay...I'll be there in a moment," Kazuku said before hanging up.

"I guess you're going to make me a surprise or something?" Zesh asked.

"Pretty much. Plus I'm sure he'd be excited to work on a deck for a new world," Fumi said, smirking.

* * *

 ***Not That Much Later...***

Kazuku made it to Fumi's house and knocked on the door. He had his toolbox with him, "I wonder what she needs me for anyway?"

Fumi opened the door, "Kazuku! Glad you came, come inside," she said happily, letting him inside.

"Thanks...now, the reason for having me come here?" Kazuku asked, setting his toolbox down in the living room.

"Okay. You know how I've been waiting to get my own Buddy Monster?" Fumi asked him.

"Well, yeah. You've been kinda desperate to get one, but you were indecisive on what world you want your Buddy to be from," Kazuku said, sitting down.

"Well, I finally decided. Hey Zesh!" Fumi called out to her Buddy.

"Zesh? Who the heck is Zesh?" Kazuku asked, a bit confused.

Zesh came downstairs and walked into the living room, "That would be me"

Kazuku's eyes widen, "W...what the heck? Fumi, mind explaining who this guy is?"

"This is Zesh. He's a monster from Star Dragon World," Fumi said, smiling.

"Star Dragon World?" Kazuku asked, confused at hearing that.

"An advanced civilization that I'm from. I'm a Neodragon, one of the two Attributes of Star Dragon World," Zesh told him.

"Wait, how did you get to Earth?" Kazuku asked the small dragon.

"I'm not sure. But I sure as hell ain't going back. My full name is Neodragon Experiment, Zesh. And I have that name for a reason. The Neodragon that created had me trapped in a lab for my whole life, so I pretty much got sick and tired of it all," Zesh explained.

"I see...so you came here accidentally, but you're glad that you did since you escaped any further mistreatment," Kazuku said.

"Exactly. I'd rather much prefer to choose how I will live myself," Zesh said.

"We agreed to become Buddies the same day he came to Earth. But of course, we want to make it official. And in order to do that, I need a Core Deck Case," Fumi asked.

"So you brought me here for a favor. But you do realize it's going to take some convincing with Commander I and Count Dawn to get them to agree to this," Kazuku said, crossing his arms.

"Will you at least think about it?" Fumi asked him.

Kazuku looked at the two and saw the determination in their eyes before sighing, "Okay. Fine. I'll get you a Core Deck Case TOMORROW Fumi. After all, I have my own duties as a Buddy Police Officer"

"Yes! Thanks Kaz! But, before you leave, you think you can improve the Star Dragon World deck I made?" Fumi asked, giving him the deck and he looked through it.

"All in all, it's pretty well built, but it could use some improvements to make it a very useful deck," Kazuku said, making sure to go over the traits and abilities of every single card.

"We have the cards that you need to improve it," Zesh said, getting the cards from Fumi's room and bringing them back down.

"Okay...and these are all the Star Dragon World cards?" Kazuku checked with the two.

"Yeah. They're all there," Fumi said.

"Okay then. I'll get to work on this. Seems the playstyle of Star Dragon World seems rather easy, yet difficult to understand at first," Kazuku said, getting to work on rebuilding Fumi's deck, making sure to check with her to be sure what the main focus of the deck will be. And once he was done, he gave her the now finished deck.

"Thanks Kaz. I owe you one," Fumi said, smiling.

"You sure do. You basically had me do two favors. One is asking me to get you a Core Deck Case, and the other was to rebuild that deck of yours. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get going," Kazuku said, grabbing his toolbox and leaving the house.

"Well, he sure agreed to that easily," Zesh said.

"Yeah. But now we can just hang out if you want," Fumi said.

"Sure, why not? Might as well relax for the rest of the day," Zesh said, laying on the couch.

* * *

 ***Later that Night...***

Fumi and Zesh were currently watching the Buddyfight between Tasuku Ryuenji and Ikazhuchi. To say that Tasuku and Jack fighting for Star Dragon World surprised them is a bit of an understatement. "So Jack and Tasuku have access to Star Dragon World too? How the heck did that happen?" Fumi said, a bit confused.

"Not sure. As you said when you met me, no one else has ever heard of Star Dragon World. So it makes me wonder how they gained access to my home world," Zesh responded.

At the end of the fight Ikazuchi and Yamigedo fled, and Suzuha gave her announcement to everyone to locate the eight Omni Lords that can defeat Yamigedo and seal him away.

"Omni Lords, huh? Actually, I heard that word before. There's a dragon that hangs around with Gao, his name is Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu," Fumi said.

"And Suzuha said that there's eight of them...and I just so happen to know one of them. The same bastard that created me. Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord," Zesh said, getting a surprised response from Fumi.

"Really? So then we can report that information to the Buddy Police!" Fumi said.

"Tch. Why bother? Not like the guy may be loyal in the least bit. I said before the he trapped me in a lab and I went through a lot of painful experiments thanks to him," Zesh said, snarling a bit.

"Well...still, the only way to seal Yamigedo is to gather the power of the eight Omni Lords, right? So, I guess there's no other choice," Fumi said.

Zesh sighed, "Fine, but it doesn't mean that I'll have to get along with him"

* * *

 ***The Next Day...***

Today started like any normal day for Fumi...except for the fact that Gao and Drum stopped by with Tenbu and gave her some flowers, and left without explaining as to what the flowers were for.

Fumi and Zesh were currently getting ready to leave the house to head to the Buddy Card Office, "You ready Zesh?"

Zesh's body began to shimmer before his entire body became see through, "Ready"

The two left to head towards the Buddy Police HQ to inform them of one of the Omni Lords. There, they met up with Kazuku, who was just about to go in. "Fumi? What are you doing here?" Kazuku asked her.

"Me and Zesh came to tell the Buddy Police something. Think we can come in with you?" Fumi asked Kazuku.

"Huh? But I don't see him anywhere with you," Kazuku said, looking around.

"Actually I am here. I'm just using cloaking tech to keep myself hidden," Zesh said.

"O...kay then. Just don't start anything, okay?" Kazuku said, heading inside with the two and taking the elevator to the command center, where the others were.

"Ah, glad you could make it Kazuku," Count Dawn said.

"And you brought Fumi along?" Asmodai asked.

"Yeah, she's got something to say," Kazuku told them.

"Well, that can wait until after we discuss what this meeting is about," Commander I said.

"Yes sir," Kazuku said.

"Stella, play the message from Lady Suzuha," Commander I said to the officer.

"Of course," Stella pressed some keys on a terminal and the message from last night and turned to all the others, "Lady Suzuha has offered to help in our search for the Omni Lords. The Amanosuzu group has pledged to award anyone that comes forward with some useful information"

"It's unorthodox to accept financial aid from the private sector. But under the circumstances, we have little choice," Count Dawn said.

"We already know the whereabouts of a few Omni Lords," Commander I said as a holographic screen appeared over the video with the Kanji lettering for one through eight.

"Yes, I am in fact one myself. I'm called the Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn," Count Dawn said as his face appeared over the 7.

"Gramps is one too," Gao said.

"The great Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu," Tenbu said as his face appeared over the 5.

"He told us last night," Drum said.

"I lost my memory!" Tenbu shouted.

"Yeah, we know," Drum responded.

"Also, there's the First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun," Count said as Ziun's face appeared over the 1.

"Really? That guy's one?" Zanya asked.

"We think most likely he is," Count responded.

"So we know about the first, fifth, and seventh Omni Lords. The problem is trying to figure out the identities of the other five. And that is going to be pretty difficult," Kazuku said, crossing his arms.

"Well, I know one of the eight," Zesh said as he turned visible, shocking the others beside Fumi and Kazuku.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Count asked.

"Neodragon Experiment Zesh. A dragon from Star Dragon World. I know the Omni Lord from there since he's the one who created me in the first place," Zesh explained before walking to the terminal and a wire came out of the armor of his right arm and plugged into the terminal as Variable Cord's face in his true form appeared over the 6, "Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord"

"I see...but I assume you're not giving us this information without us giving you something, right?" Commander I asked the small dragon.

"Not at all. I have two conditions for the information and the thing to track him that I'll be giving you guys. One of which is that I want to stay on this world and not have to go back to Star Dragon World. And two, I want you guys to give Fumi a Core Deck Case, since I want her to be my Buddy," Zesh offered, adding a software program that allowed the Buddy Police to track Variable Cord when he shows himself.

"Hmm...very well, it seems like a fair trade," Commander I said.

"But how can we be certain that Variable Cord will show himself?" Count asked Zesh as he walked back to Fumi.

"Because of me. Like I said before, Cord is the one that made me. And if he finds out I'm here on Earth, he'll make himself know," Zesh said.

"Let us hope that you are right. We need to find all eight Omni Lord and bring them together to seal Yamigedo," Count said.

"But how else are we supposed to figure out on how to identify an Omni Lord?" Kazuku asked.

"One of the ways to distinguish an Omni Lord is by the number of horns that they have," Count responded.

Gao at that moment counted Tenbu's horns, "I get it now! The five horns on Tenbu make him the Fifth Omni Lord!"

Tenbu crossed his arms and smiled, "So THAT'S how it works!"

"You're realizing this NOW?!" Drum shouted.

"But Count, I don't see any horns on you," Tasuku said to the Omni Lord.

"Of course I do. Here, take a closer look," Count leaned forward a bit and everyone counted the hairs on him that looked like horns, totaling up to 7.

"HUH?!" Everyone shouted.

"Why does that sound like a strange thing to me?" Zesh said.

"It's the truth. But there is another way for an Omni Lord to be found. By their Omni Lord Emblem," Count said.

"Omni Lord Emblem?" Kazuku asked.

"It's something that only Omni Lords possess. When two are in close proximity to one another, they'll react to each other," Count explained.

"So, to find the other Omni Lords, we just figure it out by the number of horns that they have? And if that doesn't work, have another Omni Lord find them with their Emblem," Zesh said, crossing his arms.

"Precisely," Count responded.

After the meeting, and Fumi getting her Core Deck Case, with it being a mix of blue and white, everyone was in the break room relaxing.

"It's going to be difficult to find the other missing Omni Lords. We don't even know where to start looking," Kazuku said.

"That's not the only problem. We need to find them before Ikazuchi and Yamigedo do," Zanya said.

Tsukikage unrolled a scroll that had Kanji lettering that said 'Race against time', "Nin"

Fumi placed her Star Dragon World deck into her new Core Deck Case, "Well, I'm sure we'll figure something. I mean, me and Zesh aren't going to join the Buddy Police or anything, but we'll help out in whatever way we can"

"Hey Fumi, maybe you and I can have a Buddyfight sometime! My Crimson Battler deck against your Star Dragon World deck!" Gao said.

"Really? Hmm...well, I could use the practice against other opponents," Fumi said before raising her Core Deck Case and smiles, "Okay, I'll take you up on that offer!"

"Sweet!" Gao responded.

"Oh, by the way. What was with the flowers this morning? You guys just dropped them off at my house and left," Fumi said.

Drum and Gao got deadpanned expressions, "It was gramps' idea, he wanted to give flowers to all the girls that helped him on his time on Earth" Gao explained.

"Oh...uh...thanks, I guess?" Fumi said with a sweatdrop.

"It is on the off chance that I don't survive our next encounter with that boy," Tenbu said, looking out the window.

"But haven't all of Ikazuchi's plan to get you fail?" Kazuku asked.

"That may be, but even I know when my time is near," Tenbu said getting some tea from Stella, "Thank you Stella"

"Then those flowers..." Stella said.

"If I am to return, may I ask your hand in marriage?" Tenbu said.

Stella leaned back, "Then the answer is absolutely no!"

"I think it'll take more than Ikazuchi to stop THAT old-timer," Drum said.

At that moment, the entire building began to shake, making everyone become alert.

"W-what the hell?!" Zesh shouted before they all saw centipede tails out the window.

"Yamigedo! How did he get here?!" Zanya shouted.

"He came out of nowhere, yo!" Tetsuya shouted in shock.

"We need to get out there! Stella, Kazuku, you two get out of here so you don't get hurt," Gao told the two, who nodded and left.

"Let's get our Buddy Skills activated," Zanya said.

"Buddy Skill? How do we do that?" Zesh asked.

"Just imagine giving your Buddy some power, and it'll just happen," Drum said.

Zesh nodded and closed his eyes before he opened them and they flashed.

 ***BUDDY SKILL ON!***

Fumi felt herself being lifted slightly into the air and looks to see that some things were noticeable. For one, her Buddy Skill appeared as light blue cybernetic wings, and her Core Gadget transformed into a mechanical dragon's head that looked similar to the symbol on the Star Dragon World flag. The blue crystal was located on its forehead. Furthermore, her clothes changed to an orange and white suit, white shoulder pads and yellow gauntlets with a helmet that had a blue visor. The helmet had two 'horns' in the back with a yellow v-crest over it and an orange diamond-like shape between the crest with a mini white 'v' on the diamond. Two short horns protruded from the sides of the helmet. **(The clothing is actually from a skin from the League of Legends game for the Champion, Kindred. Me and DD thought that the outfit fitted the whole futuristic feel of Star Dragon World, so we decided that this would be Fumi's Star Dragon World outfit)**

"Wow! Digging the new threads, Fumi!" Tetsuya shouted in awe at Fumi's new clothes.

"Thanks. Now let's get going!" Fumi said with her and Zesh exiting the building with the others.

 **(Okay. This is another one of the Buddyfights that are being skipped, since they can be viewed on the web series. So you guys will know what happens if you watch it)**

* * *

 **Krika: Sorry for ending the chapter like this. But I'll make it up for you guys in the next chapter. Anyway, I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	4. Shining Galaxy! Fumi's Comback!

**Krika: Hey guys, welcome back to Awakened Lord! Remember that this is going to be an AU version of the Hundred storyline. Meaning that the points of view will be focused around the OCs of the story. Now sit back and enjoy this chapter. This will have a full length Buddyfight between Fumi and Nagate. So you'll be seeing the decks me and DD thought up for the two of them. I do not own Buddyfight whatsoever, it belongs to Bushiroad and the producers.**

* * *

A day has passed since Gao lost his first ever Buddyfight to Ikazuchi and his Buddy, Yamigedo. The result was Tenbu being devoured by Yamigedo and the title of Omni Dragon Lord was passed on to Drum. Currently Drum and Gao are on leave to try and figure out how to turn Drum into an Omni Lord. As for Fumi, who witnessed the entire fight, she was laying on her bed in her room, staring up at the ceiling.

Zesh walked in, "Hey Fumi, you feeling alright?"

"I don't know Zesh...after what happened yesterday, I've been feeling kinda bummed," Fumi said, sighing.

"Yeah...well, there was nothing that we could do. But what we can do is keep our spirits up. I'm sure Tenbu wouldn't want us to be sulking around," Zesh said, trying to lighten up his Buddy.

Fumi sat up and stretched and smiled a little, "You're right. He sacrificed himself so Yamigedo and Ikazuchi wouldn't harm the rest of us. We've gotta remember that"

Zesh smiled, "That's the spirit! Now come on, we should go and get into a Buddyfight so we can try out your deck"

Fumi nodded and grabbed her Core Deck Case and placed her Star Dragon World deck into it, "Right. And I know exactly who I want to challenge. A rival of mine named Nagate Fumasa. He uses the Magic World and his Buddy is Dragowizard, Gan Alkimia"

"Magic World, huh? So we can get a bit of a challenge since it's a world full of multiple spells," Zesh said, agreeing with his Buddy's decision.

"Now let's get going. Zesh?" Fumi looked to her Buddy and held up her Core Deck Case.

"Right," Zesh's eyes flashed.

 ***BUDDY SKILL ON!***

Fumi's Star Dragon World attire appeared and her Core Gadget transforms and her Buddy Skill appears on her back again before the two left the house and headed towards where Nagate and Gan were.

"Now, I know exactly where to look for them. Also, let's keep you a surprise Zesh. So when we land, cloak yourself," Fumi said to him.

"Sure. Having a big reveal of the world that you'll be fighting for is a great idea," Zesh said, nodding in agreement.

* * *

They went to the mall and made sure to land, Fumi's Buddy Skill deactivating and her clothes return to normal. Zesh then cloaked himself and headed to where Nagate and Gan were more than likely were. And that was a smoothie shop.

"Now...I know for sure that they're here," Fumi said before walking in, finding that there was multiple people in the shop. She looked towards the seating area and found the two. They were both drinking smoothie, though Gan seemed like he was enjoying it the most as he was drinking his with a happy blush. Of course, he was in his mini form.

"Really don't get why you have to make me bring you here all the time, Gan," Nagate said to his Buddy.

"Hey, these things are delicious! You can't blame me that I made this my favorite thing to drink," Gan responded to him.

"Hey Nagate, Gan," Fumi said, walking up to the two, catching their attention.

"Fumi? What do you want?" Nagate asked.

Fumi smirked and held up her Core Deck Case, "I challenge you to a Buddyfight!"

The two were shocked at seeing the Core Deck Case, since she didn't obviously have one the last time they saw her. Gan nearly did a spit take with his smoothie while Nagate nearly choked, "A-a Core Deck Case?!" Gan said in shock.

"Yep. But I want to keep my Buddy and world a secret. So let's head to the Castle fighting stage," Fumi said.

"Uhh...okay...what do you say Gan? Want to see how strong she is now?" Nagate asked his Buddy.

Gan responded by quickly finishing his smoothie and hopping down from his seat, "Sure, I'm actually pretty interested"

"Okay then Fumi, let's get going," Nagate said, leaving the shop with his Buddy and Fumi. Zesh, still cloaked, was smirking.

They soon reached the fighting stage and took their positions. As usual, Paruko Nanana appeared riding in Takosuke's UFO. "Whenever there's a Buddyfight, Paruko Nanana will be there!" She shouted her well known catch phrase, "What's this? Seems like we're seeing yet another rematch between well known Aibo Academy rivals, Nagate Fumasa and Fumi Yusira. So far, Nagate has had a long string of victories over Fumi"

"Well, this time things are going to be different!" Fumi shouted, grabbing her Core Deck Case.

"Well, let's see what you world is. And what sort of Buddy you got. Now! Unleash the true power of magic! Luminize!" Nagate's Core Gadget transforms into a green and black tome that was closed. The gem being on the front cover and he draws six cards, with two cards from the top of his deck being sent to his Gauge to start off, "Wizard's Council!"

"Gazing at the stars above! Luminize!" Fumi's Core Gadget transforms and her clothes change to her Star Dragon World outfit and she draws six cards while also getting two Gauge, "Shining Galaxy!"

Nagate and Gan were shocked at her new attire, "W-what the heck is with the get up?! What, did you get a monster from Hero World or something?!" Nagate shouted.

"Not exactly. Now let's raise the flag!" Fumi shouted.

"Okay then. I fight for Magic World!" The Magic World flag appears above Nagate and his Buddy.

Star Dragon World's flag appears above Fumi, "I'm fighting for Star Dragon World!"

Zesh took that as his cue to turn visible, "And I'm her Buddy!"

Nagate, Gan, and Paruko had their jaws drop.

"What, what, what?! Fumi has just announced that she is fighting for Star Dragon World! The same world that Tasuku Ryuenji revealed only two days ago!" Paruko said, commenting the Buddyfight that is just about to begin.

"But how is that possible?! I thought only Tasuku had Star Dragon World cards!" Nagate shouted at Fumi.

"Long story..." Fumi said with a sheepish smile.

"Well, whatever the case, this will turn out to be an exciting Buddyfight! Now, say it with me folks! Buddy...FIGHT!" Paruko shouted, and Fumi won the rock, paper, scissors game, "Fumi has the first move!"

"Charge and Draw!" Fumi grabbed a card, "I'll call Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant to the left!" she threw the card to the left and Star Remnant appeared, "Now attack the fighter!"

"Yes ma'am!" Star Remnant leaped into the air and blasted Nagate with lightning, "Photon Lightning!" The attack brought Nagate's life down to 9.

 ***END OF MOVE***

"Just one Life Point, huh? Well, I guess I shouldn't think right off the bat that this is all that you got," Nagate said and his turn began. "Draw. Charge and draw," He grabs a card, "First, I'll call Dragowizard, Rainbow Horn to the left," Rainbow Horn appears on the left.

"I'll unveil the powers of the Dragowizards!" Rainbow Horn called out.

Nagate grabbed another card, "Next I'll call Dragowizard, Burning Wand to the center," Burning Wand appears in the center.

"Time to show you the beauty of fire magic!" Burning Wand called out.

"Go and attack the fighter you two!" Nagate said to the two monsters, in which they complied and leaped at Fumi.

Rainbow Horn used his spear to send out an array of beams of energy that brought her life down to 8, where Burning Wand send out flames, bringing her Life Points to 7.

 ***END OF MOVE***

"That was my turn. Now show me what you got Fumi," Nagate said to the other Buddyfighter.

"You got it! I'll show you what Star Dragon World is all about! Draw!" Fumi draws a card before charging a card to four Gauge she didn't need and drew again, "Charge and draw!" She grabs a card, "I'll call Dragonarms, Elgar Cannon to the center!" she threw the card and the machine appears on the center position and beeped and Fumi grabbed another card, "Now I'll pay 1 Gauge Buddy Call Zesh to the right!" the card in her hand disappears before her Gauge drops to 3 and her Life Points become 8 due to Buddy Gift.

Zesh jumped to the right position and swung his right arm outwards, a cybernetic blade coming out of the arm, "Time to show you the power of Neodragons!"

"Since we've never seen a monster like Zesh before, so I'll use my trusty Takoscope to get the deets on this new monster!" Paruko said, taking out the device and pointing it at Zesh, the card coming up on her device. "Neodragon Experiment, Zesh. Size 1 with an Attack of 4000 and a Defense of 3000. He has a Critical of 2 and has the Double Attack ability"

"And me and Zesh are going to win this together!" Fumi said before smirking, "Now, Crossnize!"

Elgar Cannons split up before two cannons moved near Zesh as his eyes flashed blue, "Elgar Cannon!"

"Now I pay one Gauge and discard a card to equip Cosmo Saber, Luna Zeele!" Fumi's Gauge dropped to 2 and she discarded a card before equipping the item and jumping to the center, "Blast the center clear, Zesh!" Fumi called out.

"Taking aim! And obliterate!" Zesh blasted Burning Wand, destroying him, "Now Double Attack!" Zesh blasted Nagate next, bringing his Life Points down to 6 in one shot.

"When Elgar Cannon enters the soul of a Neodragon, it increases their Attack power and ups their Critical by one! Now Star Remnant! Attack!" Fumi called out.

"Not a chance! I cast Magical Goodbye!" Nagate summoned a yellow magic circle in his hand and threw it at Star Remnant, returning him to Fumi's hand.

"Now take this!" Fumi shouted, lunging at him with her item.

"Solomon's Shield!" Nagate cast the spell, but his eyes widened in shock when Fumi sliced through the spell and hit him, taking his Life Points down to 4 before Fumi jumped back to her center position.

 ***END OF MOVE***

"That was my turn, Nagate. Now show me what you got," Fumi said with a smirk.

"Hold on! What the heck just happened there?! I thought I blocked that!" Nagate shouted.

"Luna Zeele can prevent an attack from it from being nullified if it's not used in a Link attack," Fumi explained.

"That's cheap..." Nagate said, complaining on how the ability of that card works.

"Maybe. But it's useful," Fumi said back to him.

"Anyway...draw. Charge and draw," Nagate grabbed a card, "I'll Buddy Call Gan to the center!"

"I'm right on it!" Gan leaped to the center position and got out his revolver.

"Paying four Gauge to activate Gan's ability! I'll destroy that Luna Zeele of yours!" Nagate shouted, pointing at Fumi.

Gan spun the chamber of his gun before aiming it at Fumi, "Alchemy Gun Atmos!" he fires a shot at the blade, destroying it.

"Now with that out of the way I can use my defense spells more properly," Nagate said.

"Don't think I'm defenseless myself, Nagate. Bring it on!" Fumi said, taunting the fellow Buddyfighter.

"Gan! Attack Fumi!" Nagate called out.

Gan got out his gun and fired three shots at her, however...

"I cast! Proto Barrier!" Fumi casted the spell and her Gauge went up to 2.

"Okay then! Burning Wand!" Nagate called out.

Burning Wand jumped up and blasted Fumi with his brand of magic, bringing her health down to 7.

 ***END OF MOVE***

"Okay then. Draw. Charge and draw," Fumi holds up a card, "I'll call Star Remnant to the left again," Star Remnant appears and she grabs another card, "Now I'll cast Automatic Save. This increases my Gauge by the amount of monsters I have on my field," as she said, her Gauge increases to 5.

"Bring it on!" Nagate shouted.

"Zesh! Blast Gan to clear the center!" Fumi called out, in which Zesh responded.

"Not so fast! Solomon's Shield!" Nagate nullified the attack, but on Zesh's double attack, Gan was destroyed.

"Now Star Remnant! Attack Burning Wand!" Fumi called out.

Star Remnant jumped from his position and blasted Burning Wand with electricity, destroying him.

 ***END OF MOVE***

"So far, Fumi seems to have the advantage in this fight! Her defense and offense are amazing when using this new world!" Paruko commented on the battle.

"We'll see about that! Draw! Charge and draw!" Nagate grabbed a card, "I'll cast Nice One!" his hand cards increases to 3 before he grabs two cards, "Now I'll cast Key of Solomon Volumes One and Two!"

"And with that, Nagate's Gauge has increased by two. And with Key of Solomon Volume One in the drop zone, he gains one Life Point and draws a card!" Paruko announced the effects of the cards, with Nagate's hand cards set at two and his Life Points were raised to 6.

Nagate grabbed his last two cards, "Okay then! I pay one Gauge to call Dragowizard, Mitschuler to the left, and Dragowizard Medium to the center!" He called to the two monsters, though Medium got a power boost due to his skill, "Okay then! Medium! Take out Zesh!"

"Be purged by fire!" Medium blasted Zesh with flames, making him yell out as he was destroyed.

"Zesh!" Fumi exclaimed

"Now Mitschuler! Attack the fighter!" Nagate announced.

"I cast! Proto Barrier!" Fumi announced, using the spell to block the attack and add one Gauge, leaving her with 6.

 ***END OF MOVE***

"And with that card, Fumi blocked the attack and raised her Gauge to 6! Though will she be able to pull it off with just two cards left in her hand?" Paruko announced.

"Of course! Just watch!" Fumi said with a smirk and grabs a card, "I'll cast Cosmic Evolution! Adding two Gauge and two cards to my hand while paying 2 Life Points!" Fumi announced as her Gauge was increased to 8 and her hand to 3 while her Life Points dropped to 5 and she grabbed another card, "Now I'll cast Brave Memory! This can only be cast when I have 5 life or less! This lets me draw two more cards," the card disappeared and her hand increased to four.

"Not good..." Nagate said, worrying a bit at what she has planned.

"Okay, I think I'll finish this on this turn!" Fumi said, grabbing three cards, "I'll call Dragonarms, Elgar Cannon to the center! Zesh to the right! And finally, I'll pay two Gauge and discard a card to equip Luna Zeele!" her hand drops to 0 and her Gauge drops to 5 as the two monsters are called to their respective zones.

"And now Zesh joins back into the battle! And Fumi has announced this as the final turn!" Paruko announced excitedly.

"Crossnize! Elgar Cannon and Zesh!" Fumi announced and Elgar Cannon Crossnized with Zesh.

"Let's go!" Zesh called out, a grin on his face.

"Now! Blast the center clear!" Fumi announced and Zesh responded by destroying Medium and then blasted again at Nagate, bringing his Life Points down to 3, "And finally! I'll do a Link Attack with Star Remnant!" Fumi leaped at Nagate with Star Remnant and they dealt the last 3 damage, making Nagate's flag disappear as his Life Points hit 0.

 ***GAME OVER: WINNER, FUMI YUSIRA!***

"A-maze-ing! Fumi has ended her long losing streak to Nagate! And with the new, mysterious world known as Star Dragon World!" Paruko announced.

"Yes! Woohoo!" Fumi exclaimed excitedly.

"Gotta say. I enjoyed myself!" Zesh said with his paws behind his head.

"Well, you won this time Fumi. But don't expect that to last. I'll get better and I'll beat you next time!" Nagate said, pointing at her.

"Okay then. I'll welcome any challenge anytime," Fumi said, giving him a thumbs up.

* * *

After saying their goodbyes, the two Buddyfighters and their Buddies went their ways, with Fumi and Zesh hanging out for the rest of the day. And right now they were hanging out at the park, with both having large sodas.

"You know...I never knew that actual Buddyfights would be so exciting," Zesh said, drinking from his soda.

"Right?! It's awesome! And wait until we start facing off more opponents!" Fumi said excitedly.

"I can definitely get used to this. Certainly beats being under Cord's 'care', that's for sure," Zesh said with a content smile.

"Oh yeah. Speaking of which, can I ask you something?" Fumi said to her Buddy.

"Hmm? Yeah, sure. What is it?" Zesh said, glancing at her, but noticed that she was looking a bit nervous, "Um...what's wrong? It can't be that bad, right? So go and say it," he said, sipping from his soda.

"Well...I was just wondering...how are you Neodragons made?" Fumi asked with an embarrassed blush, making Zesh do a spit-take.

"W-what?! What the hell kind of question is that?!" Zesh shouted with a bit of a blush.

"S-sorry! I'm just wondering! You're partly machine after all!" Fumi said, waving her hands frantically.

"That's because we go through augmentations! That should be obvious considering we partially biological!" Zesh shouted before sensing something before tackling Fumi out of the way of a large green figure that tried grabbing him.

"What the heck?!" Fumi exclaimed in shock.

Zesh threw his arms to his side as cyber blades came out from the armor on top of his arms, "Dammit! Vert Deus, Matrix?!"

Fumi looked and saw the large, green Neodragon, "Wh-who the heck is this guy?!"

"One of Cord's lackeys. Now explain why you're here Matrix!" Zesh shouted, pointing one of his blades at the larger Neodragon.

"To take you back to Master Cord. Shadowscare managed to contact us from the lab and told us that you escaped here," Matrix said, getting an irritated look from the smaller dragon.

"Fat chance I'm going back to that bastard! You can forget it!" Zesh said, jumping at Matrix, only getting grabbed and slammed into the ground, making him shout in pain.

"Zesh!" Fumi cried out before Matrix picked up an unconscious Zesh, "Let him go!"

"I suggest you head on home, little girl. This has nothing to do with you," Matrix said to her.

"Nothing to do with me my butt! He's my Buddy! And I won't let you take him!" Fumi shouted and jumped at him, but Matrix took off, "No!"

Fumi dropped to her knees and punched the ground, her eyes becoming misty from tears while Zesh managed to regain at least some consciousness, _Fumi...dammit..._

Fumi quickly got out her phone and dialed the number for someone that she absolutely knew would help, "You're not going to get away with this! You and Cord!" Fumi managed to contact the person she was calling, "Tasuku!"

"Fumi? What's wrong?" Tasuku asked on the other end of the phone.

"Some random monster just came out of nowhere and took Zesh!" Fumi said frantically.

"What?!" Tasuku exclaimed, shocked.

"It's one of Cord's lackeys! He's taking him to Cord!" Fumi said, trying not to shed some tears at the sudden kidnapping of her Buddy.

"Calm down Fumi! Me and Jack will get there as soon as we can!" Tasuku said before hanging up.

Fumi gripped her phone tightly as she growled _Zesh...just wait, we'll save you!_

* * *

 **Krika: Things have escalated very quickly for Fumi and Zesh. This will tie in with Tasuku's eventual Buddyfight between Cord and Tasuku. But next chapter, Demascus will make his reappearance in the story!**


	5. The Commander's Return!

**Krika: Hey guys! Welcome to the fifth chapter of my Buddyfight story! Following the advice of a commenter, I made some updates to the previous chapters so that they look a bit better for people to read. Anyway, we last left off when Zesh was kidnapped by Vert Deus, Matrix, one of Variable Cord's bodyguards. But we'll get back into that later in the story. Now, it's time for a character, or characters, from the first chapter to return. Enjoy! Buddyfight is owned by Bushiroad.**

* * *

Kazuku was in his house, in his room of course, working on a deck, "Now let's see...if I pair this with that...then that will be quite the effective combo," he finishes up the deck and shuffles it before placing the flag card, a Danger World Flag, on the bottom of the deck before his phone rang and he picked it up, "Yamakuzu speaking"

"Kaz!" Fumi called out from the other end.

"Fumi? What's wrong?" Kazuku asked, sounding concerned.

"Look, I know you didn't expect me to join the Buddy Police. But kinda don't have a choice right now! Zesh got kidnapped!" Fumi said hurriedly.

"Say what?! When did this happen?!" Kazuku said in shock.

"An hour ago! One of Variable Cord's goons just came out of nowhere and kidnapped him!" Fumi said.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait. Why would an Omni Lord want to kidnap Zesh?" Kazuku asked, sounded confused.

"How should I know?! Anyway, me and Tasuku are going to try and find him and get him back!" Fumi said to him.

"Alright...but be careful, okay? Without a Buddy, you're not exactly able to defend yourself against illegal monsters," Kazuku said, packing up his cards.

"Kazuku, I'll be fine! Bye!" Fumi said before hanging up.

Kazuku sighs and leans back on his chair, "Zesh...man, things have not been going so well...first Tenbu getting eaten, and now Zesh getting kidnapped? And by one of the Omni Lords own men? Why do we have the worst luck with stuff like this?"

Kazuku stretched before getting out of his chair before leaving his home to get some fresh air.

 _I mean...Fumi must be devastated...though knowing her, she'll try and get Zesh back, no matter what_ Kazuku thought to himself before he heard something that sounded like a loud crash, "What the…?"

Kazuku followed where the sound came from and was shocked to see five monsters. Three he recognized being Purgatory Knights Eval Grebe, Silver Staff, and Crossbow Dragon. The fourth one, who he didn't recognize, was Demascus Sword Dragon, who had armor that fit the color scheme of current Purgatory Knight armor, having dull grey and brown coloring. Kazuku noticed that the other dragon was Black Dragon, Cold Blade. But what struck him as odd was that the Purgatory Knights seemed to have taken stances at Cold Blade.

"Damn you! You really plan on betraying the whole of Darkness Dragon World?!" Cold Blade shouted at the Knights.

Demascus scoffed at the accusation, "Betrayal? We never really had an alliance with you Black Dragons to begin with! Not after what you did in Dragon World thousands of years ago!"

"But your leader accepted Lord Azi Dahaka's deal!" Cold Blade said, furious.

"You couldn't be more wrong, Black Dragon. Lord Demios ACTED like he accepted the offer. He never truly agreed to it. We even prevented your planned invasion!" Silver Staff said with a snarl.

 _Wait...what the...what's even going on here?!_ Kazuku thought to himself in confusion as he watched the confrontation.

"You….you…! Damn you! You will burn for this Purgatory Knights!" Cold Blade shouted, lunging at them, however Demascus was already in front of him and swung his giant sword down, splitting the Black Dragon in half, though since they were on Earth, Cold Blade glowed orange before bursting into orange card-like energy, his card dropping to the ground.

"Damn...so that proves where we ended up," Demascus said, picking up the card.

"How are we going to get back, Demascus?" Grebe asked his commander.

"I don't know. We'll find a way. Besides...we can always...you know…" Demascus said, nudging his friends, who all deadpanned at him.

"You're using this as an excuse to take a break, aren't you?" Silver asked Demascus with a skeptical tone.

"Oh come on! You three got to stay here on Earth when Darkness Dragon World planned that invasion! I think it's fair that I at least spend some of my own time in this world!" Demascus complained, putting his sword on his back.

"Why is it that you always seem to find a way to mess around, even though we just got done with some serious business?" Grebe asked him.

"Oh shut up about that! I'm just curious about...hey! You know it's rude to eavesdrop!" Demascus shouted to where Kazuku was hiding, making the boy flinch a bit and walk out a bit.

"You, uh...how long were you there?" Crossbow asked the boy.

"Just...long enough. But what I'm concerned is why four Purgatory Knights are here on Earth! And what's this about you guys preventing the invasion back during the Gaen Cup?!" Kazuku shouted, feeling PRETTY confused in what was happening.

"Woah, slow down kid. One question at a time. What's your name?" Silver asked him.

Kazuku sighed, "Kazuku Yamakuzu. I'm a deck builder and Buddyfighter"

"A Buddyfighter and deck builder? Well, I'm Demascus Sword Dragon, commander of the Purgatory Knights and future leader," Demascus said, introducing himself.

"Future leader?" Kazuku asked, sounding confused.

"Demascus is Lord Demios' own son," Grebe answered, making Kazuku's jaw drop in shock.

"What?! You're that guy's son?!" Kazuku shouted in shock.

"Yeah…why? That surprises you?" Demascus asked.

"Well I always thought the guy was a complete nut job! You guys didn't give a very good impression during the Gaen Cup!" Kazuku stated to the dragons.

"Hey that wasn't our fault! We had to put up that act! But what we didn't like is that we were treated like our way of gaining strength is destroying our own friends. There is no honor in that," Crossbow said.

"Wait, it's not? I thought that was the whole play style of you guys," Kazuku said.

"Most of us might not be right in the head after spending so much time in Darkness Dragon World, but we still retain our honor as Purgatory Knights. What you saw at this Gaen Cup was nowhere near what we're really capable of," Demascus said to him.

"Well, putting that aside. You four are breaking a law that has been on Earth for quite some time when the Buddy Police was established. Any and all monsters that came to Earth illegally are to be returned to their home world," Kazuku explained.

"Yeah, not going to happen," Demascus said, the small black orb he got from Negulbalz thousands of years, which was made into a necklace as a sort of trophy, shined a bit, catching Kazuku's attention.

"Hey, what's that?" Kazuku asked, pointing at what Demascus had.

Demascus held the orb up, "This? I got this a long time ago. Off of an evil Omni Lord"

 _Evil Omni Lord? But I thought that...wait a minute! This might actually work for us!_ Kazuku thought to himself, "Hey, you know I can probably take you to Commander I. You guys can talk with him and maybe convince him to allow you to stay on Earth. With supervision of course"

"Commander I? The heck kind of name is I?" Grebe asked.

"Look, his name may be weird, but he's a good man. I'm actually apart of the Buddy Police myself. Though...I don't have a Buddy currently," Kazuku said.

"Well alright then, let's get going," Demascus said, with Kazuku leading the Knights to what's left of the Buddy Card Office. Taking them into a tent where Commander I was talking with Stella.

"Commander I," Kazuku said.

"Kazuku? Didn't think that you'd- What the?!" Commander I and Stella jumped in shock upon seeing the Purgatory Knights.

"P-Purgatory Knights?!" Stella said in shock.

"Woah, woah. Hey, it's okay. They're actually good guys," Kazuku said, trying to calm them down.

"My name is Demascus Sword Dragon, son of Demios Sword Dragon and commander of the Purgatory Knights," Demascus said, introducing himself.

"You're the son of the leader? Never expected to hear that," Stella admitted.

"Yeah, I seem to be getting that recently…" Demascus said.

"Kazuku. Why did you bring them here?" I asked the boy.

Kazuku points at the object around Demascus' neck, "Because of that! I'm pretty sure that's an Omni Lord Emblem!"

"What?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"An Omni Lord what now?" Demascus asked in confusion.

"An Omni Lord Emblem is a symbol of an Omni Lord from their respective World. And from what you told me, you took it off of an evil Omni Lord," Kazuku explained.

"Yeah. The bastard was leading a massive invasion force of Black Dragons thousands of years ago. Eventually he fell to me and Lord Tenbu," Demascus said.

"Wait, you know Tenbu?" Kazuku said in surprise.

"And from that reaction, it seems you know him as well. How is the old man anyway?" Silver asked, though didn't particularly feel comfortable with the uneasy looks that the three humans had.

"Hey, what's wrong? It's just a simple question," Demascus said.

"Well...you see...Tenbu, he's...he's not with us right now…" Kazuku said, with the Purgatory Knights looking distraught.

"Hey, this better not be some sick joke. The old man...he can't really…" Crossbow started saying, not believing what he was hearing.

"I'm sorry...but it's true. Just a few days ago, Tenbu was devoured by a monster called Yamigedo, who is hell-bent on destroying our world with his Hundred Demons," Kazuku explained.

"And we need to search for the other Omni Lords. We already found a few of them. And Tenbu gave his own Emblem to Drum so that he can become the next Omni Dragon Lord," Commander I said.

"Drum?" Demascus asked.

"Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII, or Drum as we have come to call him. His Buddy is Gao Mikado. One of the strongest Buddyfighters in the world," Kazuku said.

"Wait, you said his name was Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII, so he's old Fang Slade's own son?!" Demascus said in surprise.

"You know Drum's dad?" Kazuku asked.

"Know him? Hell, his father and my father are best friends! I've even trained under him from time to time," Demascus said.

"Well, that's certainly a surprise," Commander I commented.

"Anyway, if he's going to become the next Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, I think we can help you guys out while at the same time figuring out how this works," Demascus said, having the black Emblem in his hand, "This might be the chance to redeem us for what we did during the Gaen Cup"

Unknown to everyone, very faint Kanji lettering spelling out Dark Dragon appeared on the Emblem as a crack was mended, with the lettering disappearing afterwards.

"We assure you that we Purgatory Knights have a strong sense of honor," Silver said to the humans.

"Hmm...very well then. Though now the issue is what we're going to do for your arrangement to stay on Earth," Stella said.

"They can stay with me. My mom and dad wouldn't mind having some guests over," Kazuku offered.

"Are you sure Kazuku?" Commander I asked the boy.

"I'm sure. So what do you say Demascus?" Kazuku asked, looking at the dragon.

"Of course. We have no problem with that, right?" Demascus said, looking at his comrades, who didn't have any issues with that arrangement, "But of course, I do want to meet this Drum guy. See what he's all about"

"Sure. But, uh...can you guys change to your mini forms? I know you look the way you do to intimidate enemies, but you don't want to give people on Earth the wrong idea, right?" Kazuku asked.

The Purgatory Knights looked at each other and figured that he had a good point. Wind wrapped around them and they were in their mini forms. Like with any other monster, their forms were now more cartoonish and round, their weapons having now taken significantly smaller forms.

"This better?" Crossbow asked.

"Yep. Now come on. I'll show you where Gao lives. No doubt they're over there. And, uh...try and avoid bringing up Tenbu, okay? Out of all of us, Gao has taken the loss the hardest," Kazuku said, leaving the remains of the Buddy Card Office and takes the Knights over to Gao's place.

 **(Reminder: This is NOT canon whatsoever. This is a sort of AU of the Buddyfight universe)**

* * *

Meanwhile at Gao's, Drum and Gao were in their living room, with Gao laying on the couch and with Drum sitting on the floor looking at the red orb in his hand.

 _How exactly am I supposed to make this work anyway?_ Drum thought to himself with a sigh before looking at his Buddy, noticing he was staring at the ceiling, "Hey Gao, you alright?"

Gao sighed, "I don't know man. I mean, what happened with Tenbu…"

"We can't let that get us down. We need to stay strong for our friends. Don't want them to worry about us," Drum said before the doorbell rang, making Gao get off the couch and get the door, surprised seeing Kazuku.

"Kazuku? What are you doing here?"

"I brought some guys who'd like to meet Drum. And please don't freak out," Kazuku said as he moved to show the Purgatory Knights, still in their mini forms of course, which shocked Gao.

"Purgatory Knights?!" Gal said in shock.

Drum came in and had his Drill Bunker at the ready, "Purgatory Knights?! What are you guys doing here?!"

"Woah. Cool it Fang Slade. We're not here to fight," Demascus explained.

"Wait...did you call me by my real name?" Drum asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I kinda told them…" Kazuku admitted sheepishly.

"My name is Demascus Sword Dragon, commander of the Purgatory Knights. I'm sure you're familiar with my brothers in arms here," Demascus said, introducing himself and the other Knights.

"Sword Dragon? Wait, are you related to that Demios guy?" Gao asked.

"He's my father," Demascus said, getting shocked looks from the two, "Okay, the shocked responses I'm getting are starting to annoy me"

"Uh...sorry. It's just that we never expected him to have a son. How old are you?" Drum asked.

"Let's just say I'm a LOT older than I appear. When we Purgatory Knights went into Darkness Dragon World, I was around your age Fang Slade. Maybe a bit older," Demascus said.

"And the reason why we appear we haven't aged in the slightest is because we are cursed with never aging bodies. But, it does help us in the long run when guarding the gate that connects Darkness Dragon World to Dragon World," Grebe said.

"Wait, a gate that connects our two Worlds?" Drum asked in confusion.

"Let's talk about this inside," Silver said, with Gao and Drum letting them and they talked about about this gate. Demascus and the Purgatory Knights shared the story of how Darkness Dragon World invaded Dragon World. Though they made sure to skip some details to not bring up any...unwanted memories. Specifically for Crossbow.

"And that's it...that's what happened all those years ago," Demascus said.

"Oh man...I never knew about this...and you guys sacrificed so much to protect your home," Gao said.

"Leading the life of a warrior is never easy. But it's what we chose and we're sticking with it," Demascus said solemnly.

"Wait, you're the one he told me about!" Drum exclaimed, confusing Demascus and the Knights.

"What are you talking about?" Demascus asked.

"When I was younger, my father would always tell me stories about a dragon that could rival him in any way. He must have been referring to Demios. And he would also tell me about his son, who would have been my senior and saved Dragon World from a great disaster many years ago. He must have been referring to you!" Drum explained.

"Wow...he...the old man really speaks highly of me? I'm honored by that. Seriously. I'm glad that we Purgatory Knights have not been forgotten," Demascus said.

"But what I can't believe is that an Omni Lord would try to invade another World," Gao said.

"Yeah, it shocked me too when they told me about it as well," Kazuku said.

"So...does that mean you're an Omni Lord yourself?" Drum asked.

"Well, nothing really changed about me when I first picked up the Emblem. I still felt the same as always. But if I can somehow become the Omni Lord for Darkness Dragon World, you'll have another Omni Lord backing you guys up for when we take down Yamigedo," Demascus said, gripping the Emblem in his hand, the same thing happened before and another, singular crack mended itself. Though no one noticed as before.

"Well, I better get to heading home. Don't want to make my mom and dad worry about me," Kazuku said, getting up and leaving with the Knights after saying goodbye to Gao and Drum.

* * *

Once they got to Kazuku's house, the Knights stared in awe at the house, which was relatively big.

"Wow...you live HERE?" Silver asked.

"Yeah. But you should see my friend Kuguru's house. Her place is pretty much a mansion," Kazuku said, leading them inside and lead them to his room, with the dragons looking around, "This is my room. It's also where I work on building decks for various Worlds. Well, the ones that are publicly available to everyone, that is"

"So, this also works as a sort of workshop for decks?" Demascus asked, looking at all of the cards.

"Yep. Though since I'm also a Buddyfighter, I try all the different kinds of decks I build. Though because of that I'm a bit indecisive of what world I want to get a Buddy from," Kazuku said, organizing some cards.

"So...finding a Buddy for yourself is pretty difficult because of that?" Grebe asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Though one world in particular that I wanted to build a deck for is Darkness Dragon World. But of course the only people who gained access to that World were in league with Kyoya Gaen. And I'd never go to a guy like that just to get some cards," Kazuku said.

"Yeah, we've heard about this Kyoya brat. He's Azi Dahaka's Buddy right?" Crossbow asked.

"Yeah. And has almost practically got away with quite a lot of stuff," Kazuku said.

"Hmm...you know...to solve the issue with not having access to Darkness Dragon World, I can be your Buddy," Demascus offered.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"What? Too far out there?" Demascus said casually.

"Well, yeah! Like I said, I don't have cards from that World! So I can't build a deck! Unless you can magically make cards appear," Kazuku said.

Demascus was about to retort, that was until his Emblem glowed, with the Kanji lettering from before appearing once again until a mass of glowing, blue rectangles flew out from it and settled on the desk before the glowing from them stopped and were revealed to be Buddyfight cards.

"What the heck?" Demascus said.

Kazuku checked the cards and his eyes widened, "What the?! These are all Darkness Dragon World cards!"

"What?! Really?!" Demascus said in shock.

"Every card is here! And more! There's even some that I've never even seen before!" Kazuku said, and even finding Demascus' card, "Even your card is in here, Demascus. Purgatory Knight Commander, Demascus Sword Dragon. Size 2 with an Attack of 5000 and a Defense of 4000. Critical of 2, Double Attack, Soulguard (1 card) and you have an ability that whenever there is a monster with Purgatory Knights in its name is on the field, you gain an extra one thousand Attack"

"It would make sense for me to gain more power when I'm fighting with my brothers. It's how we Purgatory Knights were trained to fight. As one," Grebe said.

"I see...then I might as well get to work on making a deck with all these new cards. But first...I think it might be a good idea to get some dinner," Kazuku said.

To emphasize his point, the stomachs from the Knights growled loudly, making them laugh sheepishly.

"Y-yeah...that is a good idea," Crossbow said.

"Come on. I'm sure my mom is already done making some food," Kazuku said and they went downstairs and into the dining room, where Kimiko and Kazuku's father, Tatsuo Yamakuzu, a man with short brown hair and eyes who wore a grey plaid shirt with khaki pants.

"Ah, Kazuku. Glad you're home just in time," Kimiko said to her son before noticing the dragons, "And who are they?"

"They're some guests who will be staying with us for a while. This is Demascus, Grebe, Silver and Crossbow," Kazuku introduced the dragons, who bowed a bit.

"Well alright then. Welcome to our home," Tatsuo said.

"Thank you," The Knights said before they and Kazuku sat down at the table and Kimiko placed the food on the table, the dragons taking in the great smell.

"Oh wow! That smells good!" Demascus said.

"It's fried rice, steak, chicken and some shrimp," Kimiko said.

"Go ahead. Try it out," Kazuku said, the Knights getting a bite from either of the food choices and chewed them before swallowing and their eyes shot open.

"AMAZING!" The Knights said together.

"It's delicious!" Crossbow said.

"Guess you guys like it," Kazuku said with a chuckle.

"Yeah! It's the best thing I've ever eaten in a long time!" Demascus said.

After they were all done eating, Kazuku and the Knights headed back up into his room and Kazuku began constructing his Purgatory Knight deck.

"Now let's see...this can go in here to help with Gauge...and a few of these for defense..." Kazuku muttered to himself.

"He's already going into it. Kid is dedicated," Silver said.

"Yeah. And now that he understands what we're really all about, he's gonna show everyone we were never an enemy to begin with," Demascus said.

"Yeah. It'll be a nice change for once. When the humans first saw us, they didn't really have good first impressions," Grebe said.

"Well, when they see us in action. They'll rethink those first impressions," Kazuku said, looking over a few cards and making sure the synergy will work out for the Purgatory Knight's true playstyle.

"Thanks for the feedback, Kazuku," Demascus.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile***

Fumi, Tasuku and Jack were looking over the two invitations to the Buddyfight Club that they managed to get.

"So...how are we going to get in without getting noticed?" Fumi asked.

"Easy. We disguise ourselves," Tasuku said.

"Yeah, but it needs to be real convincing," Fumi said.

"Whatever the case, we need to something to get in there and rescue Zesh," Jack said.

"And of course find Variable Cord," Tasuku added.

"Yeah. Well, let's make up a plan," Fumi said and they got to work on just that.

* * *

 **Krika: And before you guys asked. Suzaku Kenran (AKA Variable Cord), disguised as the messenger guy, dropped an extra invitation when leaving that Jack was able to grab. And next chapter will be the Buddyfight Club infiltration. Stay tuned!**


	6. Capture and Buddyfights!

**Krika: Hey guys! Welcome to the sixth chapter of Awakened Lord! This will follow the whole Buddyfight Club infiltration episodes from Hundred, but since this is an AU story, Zesh will be a captive and Fumi will be with Tasuku during the infiltration. Also this chapter will be the first Buddyfight with a new, albeit OC, version of the Purgatory Knights play style! Enjoy! Buddyfight belongs to Bushiroad.**

* * *

Fumi, Tasuku and Jack were in the infamous Buddyfight Club, a secretive organization that make bets on Buddyfights. No morals for this group, as even Buddies are betted on. Tasuku was disguised as Tetsuya, and it was pretty convincing, with Jack dressed up as Asmodai...though his disguise was a bit questionable. Fumi was wearing a clever disguise as Baku, and no one figured out who either of them were. At the time, Rouga hasn't arrived, but he was on his way soon. Fumi was scanning the inside, trying to find her missing her Buddy.

"Fumi, relax...I promise we'll rescue Zesh," Tasuku assured her.

"Yeah, I know. But...I can't help but have a bad feeling about this…" Fumi said.

And she was right. In a secret room, Zesh was in a high tech, electrified cage, with Tesslamagna guarding him.

"You're going to regret this...each and every one of you," Zesh said in a VERY angry tone.

"You know very well you don't have the power to stop any of us, especially Master Variable Cord. If anything, you should have stayed in your cage in Star Dragon World, Zesh," Tesslamagna said to the younger Neodragon.

"Up yours! My friends are going to get me out of here, just you wait!" Zesh said.

"Now, now. There's no need for such hostilities," a voice said, making Tesslamagna and Zesh look and see Suzaku Kenran, Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord's alias and disguise. Zesh glared hatefully at him.

"You...you know, if you just come a little closer, I'll re-arrange that damn look on your face for what you did to me!" Zesh shouted, his cyber blade coming from his right gauntlet, but it sparked and disappeared, making Zesh wince a bit and hold his right arm.

"As I have said before, Zesh, any of your abilities won't work while you're in there. But not to worry, you won't be in there any longer once we get home," Suzaku said to him.

"The hell are you talking about? From what I learned from the scientists in Star Dragon World, you and your lackeys can't return home due to your duties as an Omni Lord," Zesh said skeptical.

The other two of Suzaku's bodyguards appeared, "But Dynamis did give us a message. She said that a particular Neodragon will be delivered to us in time with the same power as Master Variable Cord," Akision said.

Zesh's eyes narrowed, "Jack...he's the one she spoke about…"

"That is correct. In fact, I'm more than sure that he and his Buddy, Tasuku Ryuenji are already in the Buddyfight Club. So he's really coming to us. Now I must go. There is a Buddyfighter that's near to the honor of fighting me," Suzaku said, leaving with his bodyguards.

Zesh sighed, looking around in the cage, trying to find a way out, "There has to be a way out…"

Meanwhile...Sofia Sakharov, under the guise of Death Shido, finished off her last Buddyfight that would allow her to battle Suzaku Kenran.

"Death Shido...what the heck is he doing here?" Fumi said.

"I don't know. But this may be our chance to find Zesh," Tasuku said.

"I'll do that myself, so that we don't get caught so easily," Fumi offered, starting to get up.

"You sure Fumi?" Jack asked her.

"Of course I'm sure. He's my Buddy," Fumi said before leaving the stands just as soon as Suzaku Kenran makes his appearance. Of course, it wasn't easy to try and find where they were keeping all of the Buddyfight monsters, but she figured they'd be in some kind of basement of sorts. So she started looking for that. It took her some time and she heard the Buddyfight happening upstairs, so she started to work quickly before it ended. Eventually she found a locked door, to which she picked the lock and got inside before finding several Buddyfight monsters that were bound to prevent escape. As her job as a newly appointed Buddy Police Junior Officer, yes she joined the Buddy Police when Zesh was kidnapped, she freed the monsters. "Hey, have any of you seen a big green monster carrying a small, black and white dragon at any moment?"

"Hmm...I do remember something like that. He took him farther down, but I don't know where exactly," a Thousand-Rapier Dragon told her.

"Thanks. Now get out of here and get back to your own home Worlds so you're chosen by better Buddyfighters than the ones who just thought of you as betting chips," Fumi said, with all the monsters agreeing and escaping their former prison. As for her, she went further down, finding it was a dead-end. But she knew better. "Okay...from my knowledge of mystery novels, movies and shows...there should be a secret passageway," Fumi said to herself and looked around for a switch of sorts. Eventually she found a secret button that she pressed that opened up a passageway.

Zesh perked up at the sound of the door opening and got up quickly in joy when he saw his Buddy, "Fumi!"

"Zesh!" Fumi ran over to him.

"Wait! Don't touch the cage! It's electrified!" Zesh warned her.

"Seriously? The guy who runs the Buddyfight Club has been keeping you in this? I'd figured you would break out of here no problem," Fumi said.

"Yeah, that's the issue. That Suzaku Kenran guy IS Variable Cord! He's just using that human form to deceive everyone!" Zesh said.

"What?!" Fumi said, but heard something behind her.

"You should have stayed home, little girl," Vert Deus, Matrix said.

"What the?! You!" Fumi said in anger.

"Hold on, what about that Buddyfight you and Cord went to?" Zesh said.

"It went over quicker than expected...but did you really think a silent alarm wouldn't be triggered?" Matrix said, hitting her into the wall with her falling to the ground unconscious.

"FUMI!" Zesh shouted in worry and tried to break through the cage, getting shocked as well, but was still conscious.

"Master Cord will be very unpleased about this Zesh…" Matrix said to the Neodragon before throwing Fumi into the cage with Zesh.

"Fumi…" Zesh said, feeling terrible for dragging her into this.

Meanwhile in the main lobby, Tasuku and Jack have confronted Suzaku Kenran after Sofia was defeated.

Suzaku got a sense and smirked, "Well. You had quite the sneaky friend, Tasuku Ryuenji"

Tasuku's eyes widened when a screen popped up and showed a feed of Fumi imprisoned along with Zesh, "Fumi! Let her go now!"

"I'll be glad to do that, along with the other girl. But of course...as I have said, agree to the terms, or else they'll both suffer," Suazku said, with Tasuku growling, and Suzaku smirked, "So it's decided. At the next Buddyfight Club, Tasuku will fight me! And if I win, I will take his Buddy Monster! The Star Guardian Jackknife!"

The crowd cheered.

"And if _I_ win. Then you let Fumi, Zesh, Sofia and Gallows go!" Tasuku said.

"Of course, of course. I'm a man of my word…" Suzaku said.

* * *

 ***Several Hours Later***

Fumi sighed as she sat on the floor in the cage, "Probably should have thought about this…"

"Fumi, I...I'm so sorry...I dragged you into this and…" Zesh said sadly until he was interrupted.

"Hey, don't feel sorry, Zesh. It was my plan to come rescue you in the first place. You're my Buddy, and nothing is going to change that," Fumi said, rubbing his head a bit, making the small Neodragon smile a bit.

"Thanks Fumi…"

"Now...let's figure out how to get out of here," Fumi said, looking at the cage.

"I'm not sure we can. I tried everything to try and get out of here with no luck," Zesh said.

"Well, I'm sure we can try something. This cage can't seriously be unbreakable," Fumi said, trying to think of a plan.

"Well, yeah. But it's electrified, so we can't even touch it," Zesh pointed out.

"Then we just find a way to stop the flow of electricity then," Fumi said, looking around to see if there was a source of the electricity.

"It really can't be that simple," Zesh said bluntly.

"Ah, don't go sounding all negative, Zesh. Now come on, help find a fuse box or something," Fumi said to him.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile***

"Fumi's WHAT?!" Kazuku shouted at Tasuku, who explained what happened.

"I'll get her back, I promise," Tasuku said in a determined tone.

"You better!" Kazuku said angrily.

"Kazuku, just calm down. If he says he's going to get her back, he will," Demascus said to his Buddy. Since Demascus became Kazuku's Buddy, Kazuku was provided with a black and silver Core Deck Case, though they're yet to Buddyfight with the Purgatory Knights deck Kazuku made with the cards that he received.

"We will get her back. I swear it," Jack said.

Kazuku sighed, calming down a bit, "Be sure to. I don't want to lose a friend. But you two better be careful as well"

"We will," Tasuku said.

After that, Kazuku went home, with the Purgatory Knights outside of the deck in their mini forms, "So how long have you and Fumi known each other, Kazuku?" Gebe asked.

"We knew each since we were little kids. We've always had each other's backs, so you can imagine how angry I was when she was captured," Kazuku said.

"It's understandable. You care for her health and safety, so we understand why you acted the way you did," Silver said to him.

"Thanks guys. And while Tasuku and Jack will be working on getting Fumi and Zesh back, we can start getting to work on finding the other missing Omni Lords. Oh! And I can probably call up one of my pals so I can get a practice round with the new deck I made from your cards," Kazuku said.

"Yeah, that would be pretty productive. After all, we need to show off our true strength," Demascus said with a grin.

Kazuku got out his phone and checked his contacts list, "I'll call Kazane. She uses Dungeon World like a professional, so she'll be a tough opponent"

"Dungeon World...definitely the strangest. But is quite majestic in a way," Crossbow commented.

"You guys been there before?" Kazuku asked.

"Yeah. Back before we went to Darkness Dragon World, we'd visit the other worlds if we had the time," Grebe answered.

"Nice. So you know some of the monsters from each world," Kazuku said before calling Kazane, "Hey Kazane. You up for a Buddyfight against me? I got a new deck I want to try out"

Demascus thought to himself _I wonder what this Kazane girl is like?_

Kazuku smiles, "Great! Meet me by Castle when you're ready"

"So, you sure the deck is complete?" Silver asked.

"Without a doubt. I'm a master deck builder after all. And I made sure to put cards that will definitely support your guys' true fighting style," Kazuku said before getting his Core Deck Case out, "Now, to save time getting to Castle, we can try using a Buddy Skill"

"Okay...how do we do that?" Demascus asked.

"Just imagine giving myself some kind of power. Then it'll show up," Kazuku explained.

"A bit vague, but okay," Demascus commented before closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and they flashed.

 ***BUDDY SKILL ON***

Kazuku felt himself get lifted up a bit from the ground, his Core Deck Case turning into a black and silver Gladius that was in a scabbard. The gem from the Core Deck Case was located directly on the bottom of the hilt. As for Kazuku's Buddy Skill, it appeared like large, dragon-like wings of black light, similar to Fumi's Buddy Skill in a way.

"Amazing! You're flying!" Grebe shouted in awe.

Demascus noticed that his own wings came from his back, "Ah, it has been a while since I've flew. What with the skys of Darkness Dragon World being filled with Black Dragons and other kinds of horrible beasts"

"Though you can't really say the same about...never mind, I'll explain when we start the Buddyfight with Kazane," Kauzku said, confusing the four before they shrugged and all the Knights except for Demascus returned to the deck and they flew to Castle, where they saw Kazane standing near the card shop. They landed and of course Kazane and her Buddy, Bladewing Phoenix, noticed the two.

"Kazuku! Hey, it's been awhile since we met up like this," Kazane said with a smile.

"Yeah, no kidding. Anyway, I'd like to introduce you to my Buddy, Demascus," Kazuku said, gesturing to the Armordragon.

"A pleasure to meet you both," Demascus said, bowing a bit.

"How well-mannered! You have a fine Buddy Monster, young Kazuku," Blade commented.

"Thanks Blade," Kazuku thanked the currently small Dungeon World monster.

"So I guess you got a new Dragon World deck? I mean, Demascus is an Armordragon, right?" Kazane asked.

"Well, no and yes. No for having a Dragon World deck, and yes for Demascus being an Armordragon. You'll see when we start up the Buddyfight," Kazuku said.

They got to the Castle Battlestage, with a crowd gathering to watch the Buddyfight and Paruko warped into the area, "Warp Successful! Paruko Nanana here! Providing commentary for yet another Buddyfight! Now the fighters today are Kazane Fujimiya and...oh! Kazuku Yamakuzu of the Buddy Police! The only Buddy Police officer that does not have a Buddy!"

"You might want to check again Paruko," Kazuku said, Demascus reverting to his normal size, impressing many people.

"Woah! Scratch that last comment! And uh...who are you?" Paruko asked Demascus.

"Demascus Sword Dragon," Demascus answered.

"Sword Dragon? That sounds familiar…" Kazane said.

"You'll see why in a moment. Now let's get ready!" Kazuku said, holding his Core Deck Case up.

Kazane did the same, "A kaleidoscope of excitement and adventure! Luminize! Kaleido Labyrinth!" She draws six cards and placed two in the Gauge.

"Sound the trumpets! The heroes have returned! Luminize! Knights Return!" Kazuku shouted and did the same process.

"Say it with me folks! Buddy...FIGHT!" Paruko said, starting the Buddyfight.

"Raise the Flag!" Both fighters said at the same time.

The Dungeon World flag appeared above Kazane and Blade, "I'm fighting for Dungeon World!"

The flag for Darkness Dragon World appeared in Demascus' hands and he stabbed it into the ground and let out a fierce roar, "I'm fighting for Darkness Dragon World!"

Everyone gave shocked reactions from the reveal of Kazuku's world, "What, what, WHAT?! The world that Kazuku is fighting for is none other than Darkness Dragon World?!"

"Kazuku, how did you get that?" Kazuku asked.

"I would like to say 'long story', but it's not really. Demascus came to Earth with some friends of his and me and him became Buddies," Kazuku said.

"Well, let's begin then! Kazane has the first move!" Paruko announced.

"Charge and draw!" Kazane held a card up, "I'll call Mameshiba, Cobalt to the center!" The adorable dungeon monster appeared in the center and barked, making some of the people in the audience exclaim 'Aww!' in response, "Now attack the fighter!"

Cobalt put his sword and shield on his back and ran towards Kazuku on all fours before leaping at him and chomping on his leg, prompting Kazuku to try and shake him off while his Life Points took a hit.

 ***END OF MOVE***

"That's Dungeon World for ya...deceptive monsters that make you drop your guard if you're not aware of what they're capable of. Now it's my turn! Draw, charge and draw!" Kazuku held a card up, "I'll call Purgatory Knights, Silver Staff Dragon to the right!"

Silver appears in the right position and skillfully twirled his staff around himself, "Let us have an honorable battle"

"Purgatory Knights?" Kazane asked.

"This is a special deck compared to Tasuku's deck when he was the Purgatory Knight. This is a support deck. Meaning not a single of my monsters are going to get destroyed just so I can get a boost in power," Kazuku said.

"My, that is quite honorable," Blade commented.

Kazuku held up another card, "Now I'll call Purgatory Knights, Crossbow Dragon to the left!"

Crossbow appears and readies his weapon, "I'm ready to battle"

Kazuku held another card up, "And I'll pay one Gauge to Buddy Call Purgatory Knights Commander, Demascus Sword Dragon to the center!" His Life Points go up to 9 as Demascus jumps to the center position and held his sword out.

"Now I'll use my trusty Takoscope to check out Demascus!" Paruko said and got out the device and pointed it at Demascus, his card info popping up, "Size 2. White Dragon and Armordragon attributes. 5000 Attack and Defense with a Critical of 2. He has Soulguard (1 Soul) and Double Attack abilities. But he has one more unique ability!"

Kazuku smirked, "If there is another monster on my field with 'Purgatory Knights' in their name, Demascus gets 1000 Attack power for each one!"

Demascus grinned as dark energy flowed around him as he got the boost in power thanks to his allies fighting alongside him, "This is the true fighting style of us Purgatory Knights"

"Silver! Take out Cobalt!" Kazuku shouted.

"Roger!" Silver leaped at the Dungeon Enemy monster before bringing his staff down, destroying the monster and clearing the center.

"Ah! Cobalt!" Kazane exclaimed.

"Crossbow, you're up!" Kazuku said.

Crossbow jumped up and fired a flurry of bolts a Kazane, bringing her Life down to 9 and bringing Kazuku's Gauge back up to 3.

"Demascus!" Kazuku shouted.

"Gotcha!" Demascus said, gripping his sword.

"I pay one Gauge and cast! Pillar of Fire!" Kazane exclaimed, holding up the card as her Gauge goes down to 2.

Fire erupted underneath Demascus, scorching him as the fire ended and he coughed out smoke before being destroyed in a flash of orange before coming back in another flash of green and jumped at Kazane, bringing her Life Points down to 7 before swinging again, bringing it down to 5.

 ***END OF MOVE***

"Wow! Impressive monsters, Kazuku! But now, it's my turn! Draw. Charge and draw!" Kazane held up a card, "I'll discard a card to equip Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker!" She equips the item as her hand now becomes thee and she held up two cards, "Now, I'll call Fledgling Warrior, Ocker Glaser to the left and pay one Gauge to Buddy Call Bladewing Phoenix to the right!" Her Life becomes 6 and her Gauge drops back to 2 as the two monsters were called and she grabbed the last card, "Now I'll pay another Gauge to set Mission Card 'Defeat Monsters'!"

The spell was set above her as she and her monsters got ready.

"Here they come, get ready!" Silver said, readying his staff.

"Ocker, take out Crossbow!" Kazane announced.

"You got it!" Ocker leaped at Crossbow and slashed the dragon in half with his blade. As a result of the Mission Card, the top card of Kazane's deck was added to the Soul.

"Now Blade, clear the center!" Kazane said to her Buddy.

"Of course!" Blade flew into the air and rained daggers upon Demascus, who tried blocking them, but to no avail as he was destroyed.

"Demascus!" Kazuku exclaimed before bracing himself as Blade hit him with his Double Attack, bringing his Life down to 7.

"Now it's my turn!" Kazane said, jumping at Kazuku and slashing at him with her equipped item, bringing his Life points down to 4.

 ***END OF MOVE***

"And with an amazing attack, Kazuku was brought down to 4 Life Points just like that! How will he counterattack?" Paruko commented.

Kazuku smirked, "That was pretty good Kazane. But it's not over yet! Draw! Charge and...Draw!" Kazuku smirked at the card he drew before holding it up, "A blade in the dark. A shadow black as night. I call Purgatory Knights, Dark Blade Dragela to the left!"

The unfamiliar dragon appeared. Unlike the other Purgatory Knights, this dragon was a Black Dragon, evident by the onyx colored scales that she possessed. Dragela was a female, bipedal dragon with a slim build, but definitely didn't look weak and she had amber colored eyes. She wore light leather armor with metal armor pauldrons with a cloak, all being the same colors as the armor of the Purgatory Knights. She had a short sword sheathed on her hip.

"A Black Dragon? I'm sorry, but I thought all the Purgatory Knights had the White Dragon attribute?" Paruko asked.

"I was surprised to see her as a Purgatory Knight too, but I knew I just had to put her in," Kazuku said.

"Well, let's see what we have here then!" Paruko aimed her Takoscope at Dragela and got her card info, "Size 1. Armodragon and Black Dragon attributes. She has an attack of 4000 with a Defense of 2000 along with a Critical of 2. And get this, she has the Shadow Dive ability!"

Kazuku held up a card, "Now I equip! Purgatory Sword, Fatal!" His Gauge drops to 3 and he equips the large sword, black steel gauntlets and boots forming at his hands and feet and he held up another card, "Now I pay two Gauge and sacrifice two Life Points to cast the spell Purgatory Rally! This increases the power of my equipped item by 1000 for every Purgatory Knight on the field and in the drop zone. And if the the total is four or more, its Critical increases by one!

"Woah! That's awesome!" Kazane said in excitement.

"Purgatory Sword, Fatal now has a Critical of 3. Now let's go! We'll Link Attack the fighter!" Kazuku said, Dragela drawing her sword, with it having a pitch black blade and a copper hilt before all three of them jump at Kazane and deal the last damage to her…

"I discard Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker!" Kazane's Life Points then become a '?'.

"This part is all about luck. If you draw a spell, then the fight will continue. But if not…" Kazuku said.

"Let's see what I'll draw this time! Will it be a spell? Or a monster?" Kazane drew a card and smiled a bit and showed the card, revealing it to be Gummy Slime, "Guess you win Kaz!"

The Dungeon World flag above Kazane was destroyed and all monsters and items except for Blade disappeared.

 ***GAME OVER! WINNER: KAZUKU YAMAKUZU***

The crowd cheered for that amazing Buddyfight and the two fighters left the stage, Demascus and the other Purgatory Knights that came with him coming out of the deck.

"That was pretty fun! But next time, you won't be so lucky," Kazane said with a playful smirk.

Kazuku smiled a bit, "Thanks. I worked hard on this deck. Glad it was worth it"

"Yeah, but next time I'm going to get some more action. I was taken out on her next turn after all," Demascus said, putting his hands behind his head.

"But it was nice that you added Dragela to the deck, Kazuku," Silver said.

"Hey, she's a pretty unique one. So of course I would add her," Kazuku said.

* * *

 ***The Next Day…***

Back at the Buddyfight Club, Tasuku had won his Buddyfight against the Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord. However, the Omni Lord tricked him and was getting ready to take Jack to the future until Zesh and Fumi came running in.

"Oh no you don't, you bastard!" Zesh yelled, whipping out his cyber blade and leaped at Cord, but not before Tesslamagna appeared and shocked him with electricity, making him cry out in pain before falling to the ground, Fumi catching him.

"Zesh! Hang in there!" Fumi said in a panic.

"D...dammit…" Zesh managed to get out, wincing in pain.

"Farewell," Cord said, glancing at Zesh for a moment, and showed a bit of hesitance in going through the portal but shakes it off and goes through with his bodyguards anyway, taking Jack and the Star Pulsar with them.

"Jack, no!" Tasuku cried out.

"Wait, what about Sophia?!" Fumi exclaimed looking to see the girl just escaping, "Oh come on!"

"J...Jack…" Zesh said, grunting in pain as the machinery on his body sparked.

"Tasuku, we need to get Zesh back to the Buddy Police to patch him up!" Fumi said to him.

"Jack…" Tasuku muttered and clenched his fists in determination, "I'll find you. I promise"

The three got out of the Buddyfight Club building to get Zesh medical treatment.

* * *

 **Krika: And that's it! What did you guys think? Pretty awesome, right? Well, the next chapter will be a sort of cooling down after what just happened. But now there are new questions. How did Dragela join the Purgatory Knights if she's a Black Dragon? What is Zesh's connection with Cord (Besides being a test subject)? All will be answered as the story continues. Stay tuned!**


	7. New Recruits and New Love

**Krika: Hey guys! Welcome back to Awakened Lord! Hopefully you liked the previous chapter. But right now we'll take a break from the action for a moment and enjoy some relaxation. Well, except for Dragela's backstory. That's going to be filled with action. Anyway, enjoy! Buddyfight belongs to Bushiroad.**

* * *

Fumi and Zesh were at Kazuku's house, having explained the situation to him.

"Jack was kidnapped by Cord? That's definitely bad news…" Kazuku said concerned.

"I couldn't even do anything...I was too weak…" Zesh said with guilt.

"Zesh, you aren't weak at all. I mean, you-" Fumi tried cheering him up, but was interrupted.

"But I AM weak! By myself, I can't do anything! I'm always...relying on everyone just to get through! The only times I even feel like I'm worth something is when I'm Crossnized with a Dragonarms!" Zesh said, clenching his fists tightly.

"Zesh...you aren't weak in the slightest. I promise you on that. Don't ever get yourself down just because of what happened. We'll get stronger. Together," Fumi said to her Buddy reassuringly.

Zesh felt a bit better, and smiled a little, "Thanks Fumi…"

"Hey, we Buddies look out for each other. No matter what," Fumi said with a smile.

Zesh smiles a bit before looking at Kazuku, "Anyway...you said you tried out this Purgatory Knight deck?"

"Yeah. Knights Return. It's focused as a support deck for the Purgatory Knights," Kazuku said.

"And you said that there's a Black Dragon in that deck? How's that possible since the Purgatory Knights have been at war with them?" Fumi asked, a bit confused at that fact.

"Dragela was considered weak by her Black Dragon brothers. She was even abused by her own commanders," Silver explained.

"Yikes...she must have had it rough," Zesh said.

"Oh you don't know the half of it…" Demascus said as they began sharing the story of how they met the Black Dragon.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Demascus, Crossbow, Grebe and Silver along with a couple other Purgatory Knights were scouting an area outside of their base, Purgatory Bastion.

"None of Azi Dahaka's forces haven't tried anything for quite a while now," Silver commented.

"Yeah. That's what worries me," Demascus said.

"Maybe they finally learned not to mess with us?" One of the Purgatory Knights with them said.

"Tch. Arrogance like that will get you killed. Just because we haven't had to deal with anyone doesn't mean you should let your guard down," Crossbow said coldly.

The Knight flinched a bit, "S-sorry sir"

"Hey, lighten up on the guy Crossbow. It's not all that often we can actually take a breather for once," Grebe said to his friend.

"Just saying. They could be planning something and they'll hit us when we least expect it," Crossbow responded.

They hear sounds of combat up ahead and moved, taking some cover behind some rocks and seeing that several Black Dragons were surrounding Dragela, who was wearing black and blood red armor and had a multitude of injuries covering her body.

"What the hell…?" Silver whispered in confusion.

"You didn't think you would essscape us, did you Dragela?" Dark Stalker Dragon said to her.

"I'm not...I'm not going to be under Azi Dahaka's or any Black Dragon's rule any longer! I'll kill you all of you try to stop me!" Dragela shouted, holding her sword up, but even she knew that in her current state, she wouldn't last all that long against a great number of opponents.

Demascus saw Silver gripping his staff tightly, "Silver...I know what you're thinking…"

"Sorry Demascus...but...even if she is a Black Dragon, no one deserves such disrespect from their own comrades," Silver said, the temptation to kill the dragons surrounding Dragela growing.

"Now come, I'm sure Lord Azi Dahaka will forgive you for this. But if you don't come willingly...we'll resort to more...crude methods to return you," Black Dragon, Dientes said to the female threateningly.

"I told you, I'm not going back!" Dragela shouted, ready to attack before Stalker came up behind her quickly and sank his teeth into her shoulder, making her cry out in pain as the Black Dragon's venom entered her body.

That was the last straw for Silver, who leaped into the fray and knocked the snake-like dragon away, shocking the Black Dragons present, "That's enough!"

"A Purgatory Knight!" Black Demon Swordsman, Vader said in shock and anger.

Dragela gripped her injured shoulder and dropped to her knees as the venom started taking effect, "Why did you…?"

"I have my honor as a knight to uphold. If I just stand by and watch as a helpless person is attacked, I would never forgive myself!" Silver stated, swinging his staff into a battle position.

Dientes growled in irritation, "Kill him!"

The hostile Black Dragons leaped at Silver, but were stopped by Demascus and the other Purgatory Knights, Demascus clashing with Vader but quickly defeating him and moving onto Dientes. "Okay, we need to talk about this when we get back, Silver!"

Silver smashed his staff against Stalker, no doubt breaking some bones before performing very quick jabs at points of the dragon's body before doing a hard thrust to knock him back, "I figured!"

Dragela noticed a Black Dragon lunging at Silver at his blind spot. Acting quickly, she drew her sword and blocked the Black Dragon's attack, but was immediately being pushed back as she was weakened by the venom. But of course the attacker was taken care of by Crossbow, who shot at the enemy with a few bolts from his trusty weapon.

"Thanks for that!" Silver said, beating the Black Dragon he was clashing against into a bloody pulp.

Dragela was panting a bit before feeling faint and falls over and blacks out.

* * *

 ***A Few Hours Later…***

Dragela woke up and found a few Purgatory Knights, including Silver and Demascus, around her, "Um…"

"She looks better than what she did earlier," Demascus said.

"Yeah. Hey, you feeling any better?" Silver asked.

"Um...I don't...why…" Dragela tried speaking, but was a bit confused in her situation. And what she noticed that she was in a bed inside what looked like a barracks.

"We had to act fast to get that poison out of you. But for now I recommend you get some rest," Demascus said to her.

"But...why would you help me? My kind is an enemy towards you Purgatory Knights," Dragela said to them.

"But with how we saw them acting towards you, we figured you weren't on good terms with them," Silver said.

Dragela looked down, "It's because they all think I'm weak...I've never been on the front lines, and any major fight I'm in, I end up seriously injured"

"Well, with how your body is, I don't think direct combat would be your strong suit," Demascus said to her.

"But still...I can't let it get me down! I DO want to become strong! And I WILL make that happen!" Dragela said, clenching her fists tightly.

Silver smiled a little, "Well...we could always use a new recruit. We can help make your dream a reality"

Dragela looked at him in shock, "B-but...! I'd never fit in with any of you! I'd just be an outcast!"

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'll talk with my father and get you situated into the initiation," Demascus said with a smirk.

"See? There's no need to worry. Also, uh...we'll make sure that you get some new clothes too. The ones you had when we found you being attacked were pretty torn up" Silver said.

Dragela blushed and just kept herself covered.

It took two days for her to recover, but it was enough time for her new, and current, armor to be made and her blade was repaired and sharpened as well.

"So how does it feel?" Silver asked.

"The armor is pretty light. But the material used to make it is pretty strong. And my sword is definitely as deadly as ever," Dragela said, stretching a bit and giving her blade a few good swings.

"Well, we might as well get you officially inducted into the Purgatory Knights. Come on, Demios is waiting," Silver said, leading the Black Dragon to his leader, who was standing in the center of a large building. Dragela was a bit nervous, but Silver encouraged her to go on and she walked up to the leader.

"Dragela. Since you came here, the other Knights have been wary of your presence. But even so, those who once commanded you were fools to think that you were weak. In your eyes, I see a warrior full of potential," Demios said to her, giving the female dragon some pride, "Now, from here on in, you will be known as Dark Blade Dragela. Fierce warrior of the Purgatory Knights!"

The other Knights in attendance raised their weapons and gave cheers, welcoming the new recruit.

* * *

 ***Present***

"Wow. That's pretty awesome," Fumi said.

"And she is quite strong to boot. She just needed some encouragement on to train with her strengths," Silver said.

"Heh. She even looks up to Demascus like he's an older brother," Grebe said.

"Seriously?" Zesh asked.

"Yeah. We frequently sparred, but it was Silver that mainly trained her," Demascus said.

Fumi got up, "Well, thanks for letting us come over. Me and Zesh need to get going to train. Need to get better using Star Dragon World"

The two left and headed home.

"Zesh is going to need some major encouragement if they're to get any stronger," Crossbow said.

"Yeah...anyway, we better not slack off either. We need to get better too!" Kazuku said.

"Yeah. We can do that later, but I want to ask. I heard that there's a guy who has Duel Sieger as his Buddy," Demascus said.

"Huh? Yeah, Genma Todoroki. He's the leader of the Seifukai at my school. He's a really strong Buddyfighter. Why do you ask?"

"I'd actually like to see him. You see, I met Sieger a long time ago when I was in Ancient World," Demascus said.

"Seriously? Well, if it's to meet an old friend, then sure," Kazuku said and they left to go visit the Seifukai building at Aibo Academy. Once they got there, Kazuku knocked on the door, to which Genma opened the door.

"Kazuku? What brings you here?" Genma asked the boy.

"I brought over someone who's a friend of Duel Sieger. Think we can see him? If he can show up that is," Kazuku asked.

"Ah...well, you see...he is having problems..." Genma said.

"What...sort of problems?" Silver asked.

Genma tipped his hat down, "Problems...with the heart"

The four just sweatdropped in confusion, "Huh?"

Genma grunts in manly frustration and tightens his fists, "He has been struck by Cupid's arrow, only for it to be an arrow of sorrow and pain!"

"Um...I guess what you're saying is that he got rejected and is depressed now?" Demascus asked with a bigger sweatdrop.

"Yes! That is exactly what happened!" Genma said rather dramatically.

"Then why didn't he say so?" Crossbow muttered.

"He's...pretty eccentric," Kazuku said.

"Well, can I see him?" Demascus asked.

"I'm not sure. I have tried everything to the most brutal of training, and it hasn't cheered him up," Genma admitted.

"Don't worry. I'm an old friend of his. I'll get him better in no time," Demascus said and they were let in, seeing the mighty Duel Sieger...in his Mini Form...with a VERY sad look on his face.

"Oh...yeah...you weren't kidding, Genma," Kazuku said.

Demascus walked up, "Hey. Sieger. It's me, Demascus. Remember me?"

Sieger's head actually perked up a bit and looked at the dragon, " **Demascus? Is that...really you?** "

"Yep. Long time, huh?" Demascus said to his old friend.

" **It's been ages. What are you doing here?** " Sieger asked him.

"Came to visit. And then your Buddy said you were in a rut and..." Demascus said.

Sieger sighed, " **Oh...so Genma told you, huh? Look, I know he wants to help and all, but...look, there's just no point** "

"Hey, come on. You're not one to just get upset over this. I mean, on a scale on one to ten, how in love were you in for this dragoness?" Demascus asked.

" **From that? 12** ," Sieger answered, making Demascus blink in surprise.

"Wow. So you were really into her? Any reason why she rejected you?" Demascus asked.

" **No...she...she didn't really give me any reason** ," Sieger said, sighing sadly.

"Hmm...okay, we're going to ask her ourselves!" Demascus said, getting a shocked look from the god.

" **W-what?! We can't just do that! She'll just think I'm a very desperate guy!** " Sieger protested.

"Hey, if I were to get rejected by a girl I liked, I would like to know the reason why. So come on! We're going to Ancient World to get some answers!" Demascus said with a confident tone.

" **But...I...ugh...your not going to listen no matter what I say, are you?** " Sieger said with a sigh before getting up, " **Alright then. Let's get going** "

Demascus turned to the others, "Hey, we're going to head to Ancient World real quick to get things figured out. We'll be back soon"

"Uh...okay. If you say so," Kazuku said.

And with that, Demascus and Sieger left towards Ancient World to get things situated and hopefully fixed.

* * *

 ***Ancient World***

When the two arrived, they assumed their full forms and looked around. Ancient world wasn't like any of the other worlds. There weren't any buildings, just natural landscape all around. Of course there were multiple areas that were suitable for each of the different kinds of dragons that roamed around this beautiful yet hostile world.

"So. Where are we going to find this dragoness you're interested in?" Demascus asked.

" **Her name is River Dragon, Amlia** ," Sieger said.

"So...basically look near a river?" Demascus said.

" **Uh...yeah. In a big forested area. She's normally around there** ," Sieger said to him.

"And you know this...why?" Demascus asked with a raised brow.

Sieger poked his claws together, " **I...may have been watching her for a while...** "

"Wow. You're pretty desperate," Demascus said with a deadpanned look on his face.

" **You have no right to talk, Demascus! Everyone knows full well what you think about Arkaid!** " Sieger retorted at the smaller dragon.

"Oh come on! Does EVERYONE know about that?!" Demascus said in annoyance.

" **You don't even try to hide it. When it comes to your romantic feelings, you don't even try to hide them** ," Sieger said to him flatly.

"Bite me!" Demascus said angrily.

The two got to the area that Sieger described, and sure enough they found the Wild Dragon there. Amlia was a beautiful dragoness, and didn't really look all that much savage-looking compared to all the other Wild Dragons. Even her swimming in the water seemed elegant, like she was dancing with the water.

"Wow. You definitely got good tastes, Sieger. I'm impressed," Demascus said.

" **And what's THAT supposed to mean?** " Sieger asked, turning into a slightly smaller height, around the same height as Amlia.

"Well, compared to other Wild Dragons, she seems pretty delicate and doesn't look like she'll rip you limb from limb. Considering this world that's pretty hard to come by," Demascus said to him.

" **Well I can assure you that she is most certainly not delicate. She's definitely a fighter. I've seen her battle many dragons before, and she can be ferocious** ," Sieger said before dropping his head down with depression lines hanging over his head, " **Yet she doesn't want me...** "

"Well, how about we ask her about that?" Demascus said.

" **Huh?! It cannot be that simple, Demascus!** " Sieger said in shock.

"Well it's better than doing nothing, right? Besides, I'm sure it'll work out fine!" Demascus said, walking out to the dragoness.

Sieger sweatdropped, " **You and your laid back personality...** "

"Hi there!" Demascus called out to the dragoness, waving at her.

" **Huh?** " Amlia came over and got out of the water, her scales shining due to it and making her look even more majestic than she already was, " **Who are you?** "

"My name is Demascus Sword Dragon. I'm a good friend of Duel Sieger," Demascus said, introducing himself.

" **Huh? Well...what do you need to talk to me about?** " Amlia asked, sounding a bit nervous, which Demascus noticed.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not here to start anything. I just want to know why you rejected him when he asked you out. He was...well, I'm not going to sugarcoat it. He was pretty depressed," Demascus said to her.

Amlia looked down, " **He...he was really upset?** "

"Well, yeah. Guy might act pretty tough when in battle, but he's a big softie on the inside. I mean, he was on Earth in his MINI FORM. A deity would NEVER do that unless something was bothering them," Demascus explained.

Amlia felt a bit bad now when she knew he made a good point. A deity would really NEVER do that, " **I...I didn't think...that he would actually feel that bad...** "

"I just want to know why you rejected him in the first place. He could use the closure," Demascus said.

" **Well...I rejected him...because I was scared...** " Amlia said.

"Scared? Of what? Was he in his normal massive form or something?" Demascus asked, confused about her answer.

Amlia shook her head, " **No. I had some bad experience with deities in the past. The ones I met before were arrogant, stuck-up, had NO regard of the females they mated, and had this whole self-entitlement thing with them that made it so infuriating!** " Amlia said, getting increasingly agitated as she explained.

"But Sieger isn't like that at all. I've known the guy for years, and he'd treat a woman right. He's an honorable dragon, trust me," Demascus said.

" **Really? Then...perhaps I should give him a second chance. It would be making it up to him for rejecting him and making him feel terrible** ," Amlia said, her mood lightening up a bit.

Demascus smiled, "Great! I'm sure he's happy to hear that!"

Amlia gained a confused look on her face, " **Huh? You make it sound like he's been listening this entire time** "

" **Um...** " Sieger walked out from cover, surprising the dragoness, " **I...have been listening...the entire time, actually...** "

" **Oh...uh...hey** ," Amlia said, stuttering a little, but blushed when the deity walked up. The reason why she was acting a bit flustered because she was just now getting a good look at the dragon and realized how strong and majestic he looks up close.

" **Amlia...I...when I first saw you, I immediately fell in love with you. And I promise you, on my honor as the Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, I will love you as long as I live and treat you fairly** ," Sieger said to her, making the dragoness blush deeper.

Demascus smiled a bit _I better give these two some room to build their relationship_

Demascus opened up a portal to Earth and jumped through it, with it closing behind him and leaving the two dragons to themselves.

* * *

 ***Back on Earth***

Kazuku was going over his Knights Return deck, making some edits to it in order to make it more efficient before Demascus appeared before them through a portal in his Mini Form, "Hey Demascus. How'd it go in Ancient World?"

"It went pretty well. Though I think that Sieger will be staying in Ancient World in order to build his relationship with Amlia," Demascus explained with a smile.

"Amlia?" Genma asked.

"River Dragon, Amlia. The dragoness that rejected him at first. But we managed to get that figured out and now I'm sure they'll hit it off great," Demascus explained.

"Well, in that case I will be waiting patiently for my Buddy's return," Genma said.

"Well, we better start heading back home. Don't want my parents to start worrying," Kazuku said, packing up his cards and he and the dragons left and headed back to his house.

* * *

 **Krika: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And I hoped you liked the little bit of fluff between Sieger and Amlia. And the reason why their speech was in bold was because of how Wild Dragons communicate with each other. Stay tuned for the next chapter you guys!**


	8. Newcomers and Old Enemies!

**Krika: Hey guys! Welcome to the eighth chapter of Awakened Lord! This will introduce 2 more OCs and an early return of an antagonist in the Hundred timeline, as well as the beginning of the namesake of the story. I hope you enjoy! Buddyfight is owned entirely by Bushiroad.**

* * *

"Alright, let's go Demascus!" Kazuku shouted, he and his Buddy doing a link attack on Fumi, beating her.

 ***Game Over! Winner: Kazuku Yamakuzu!***

Fumi sighed and Zesh appeared, "Aw man…"

"Hey, you feeling alright? You've been acting kind of down for the last couple days, you and Zesh," Kazuku asked.

"Sorry. Still thinking about Jack. I mean, there has to be a way to get him back," Fumi said.

"Hey, I'm sure we'll be able to think of something. Besides, this is Jack we're talking about here. He's able to handle himself," Kazuku reassured them.

"I guess...but we still can't help but worry," Zesh said.

"How about this? Let's get you guys some R&R, get your minds off this," Kazuku proposed.

"Well...it wouldn't hurt to check out who's Buddyfighting at Castle," Fumi said.

"Well, let's get going," Kazuku said, the two activating their Buddy Skills and heading over to Castle.

* * *

 ***At Castle***

The two were walking through the mall and saw some commotion near the fighting stage. Curious, they went near and saw none other than Zanya in a Buddyfight with someone. It a was boy around their age wearing a blue t-shirt with green jeans. He had neat, red hair and bright blue eyes. He had the Katana World Flag behind him and Lightning Speed Tsukiusagi beside him. And it appeared that the Buddyfight just started.

"What's going on here?" Kazuku asked some people.

"Zanya's Buddyfighting a Katana World user that rivals him! The other guy is Yura Waranaki. His family and Zanya's have been rivals for generations in just about anything. Kendo, martial arts, and now it's Buddyfight," One of the people answered.

"Rivals, huh?" Kazuku said in a bit of wonder.

Yura held up a red and green Core Gadget, "Assemble under one flag! United we stand! Luminize!" his Core Gadget transforms into a naginata, the gem located on the blade. He set up his hand and starting Gauge, "Ninja-Skull Alliance!"

Zanya held up his own Core Gadget, "The moon is full, and the heavens glow, to heed my sword! Luminize! Kisaragi Legend: Azure Dance!" he sets up his starting hand and Gauge as well.

Demascus and Fumi's Buddies came out to watch the Buddyfight as well, "This will be pretty interesting," Demascus said.

Kazuku saw Gao and Drum, looking downcast, much like they have been for a few days, "Hey Gao! Drum! Come check out this Buddyfight!"

The two lifted their heads a bit and came over and were surprised to see Zanya fighting against Yura, "Zanya? And who's that?"

"First time seeing Yura Buddyfight against Zanya?" A girl behind them said, they turned and saw a girl who was a year younger than them. She had curly, purple hair with forest green eyes. She was wearing a purple sweater with yellow shorts. Beside her was Dragowizard, Mitschuler in his mini form. In her hand was a card pack for both Magic World and Katana World. A purple and yellow Core Gadget attached to her hip.

"And you are...?" Zesh asked.

"Pan Xiu **(pronounced "Zu")**. Magic World user and childhood friend of Yura. And this is my Buddy, Mitschuler," Pan introduced herself.

"Mitschuler? It's been a while!" Drum said, greeting the Dragowizard.

"Ah, Drum. Been a while, freund. Have you been sharpening your magic skills as of late?" Mitschuler asked.

"Uh...not so much, unfortunately," Drum said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You two know each other?" Fumi asked.

"Me and Mitschuler met when I went to Magic World for magic training," Drum said.

"And Axia has been doing well. Though he has been a bit...well, different, I guess. Not the same, bubbly Dragowizard I've known," Mitschuler said.

"Well, he did say that he's waiting for his own Buddy," Kazuku said.

"Yeah, that's the thing. I don't think it's just that. But hey, it's his own personal business, so I don't pry," Mitschuler said.

"Alright, let's go!" Yura shouted, catching the attention of the group and they saw him equipped with Tempest Sword, Makiarashi, and had Buddy Called Tsukiusagi to the right, but interestingly had called two Japanese Blade Ninja, Hachimonjis.

"What the? Skull Warriors and Ninja attribute monsters?" Fumi said in surprise.

"Yura's deck is a hybrid deck. It contains both Ninja and Skull Warrior attribute monsters and spells. Hence why the deck is called Ninja-Skull Alliance," Pan explained.

"Hybrid decks are incredibly rare...but is it well built?" Kazuku asked Pan.

"Oh yeah. He went through a lot of work on making it the best hybrid deck possible. If anything he went through about a dozen changes before he found the right combo two years ago," Pan said.

"What happened two years ago?" Fumi asked.

"He met her," Pan said, gesturing to Tsukiusagi, who threw a slew of needles, destroying Electron Ninja, Shiden.

"So he got Tsukiusagi as his Buddy two years back?" Zesh asked.

"Yep. And before he did he couldn't really beat Zanya at any Buddyfights. But now he's catching up on wins," Pan said, smirking a bit.

"Though I'm not sure if he can win this one. Zanya's got a few new tricks up his sleeve," Kazuku said.

"We've heard," Pan said, and just as she said this...

"Now I pay two Gauge to call First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun!" Zanya called out, the Omni Lord making his appearance in the center position.

"It is an honor to battle you, Lord Ziun," Tsukiusagi said, bowing.

"And of course one reason as to why Yura is Buddyfighting Zanya. Tsukiusagi probably talked them into it. She's always wanted to battle against the Omni Lord of Katana World," Pan said.

"Okay Ziun, attack the center!" Zanya called out.

"I cast! Demon Way, Oborogenbu!" Yura called out, a giant sakura flower appearing before him.

"I pay one Gauge to activate Ziun's ability! His attacks are not nullified!" Zanya called out, Ziun charging through the flower and bringing down Yura's Life Points to 0.

 ***GAME OVER! WINNER: ZANYA KISARAGI!***

"Aw man...guess that's another loss for me. Gotta find a way to counter that," Yura said to Zanya, the both of them leaving the fighting stage and heading to the card shop, meeting up with the others. Tsukiusagi didn't need a Mini Form considering she didn't have a menacing form.

"Man, we kinda missed some of that. We were talking to Pan here," Kazuku said to them.

"Yeah, she can be a bit of a talkative person when not in a fight," Yura said, getting a playful punch to the shoulder by Pan.

"Ah, shut up. Here, got this for ya," Pan said, handing him the Katana World card pack.

"Thanks Pan. And I see you obviously got one for yourself," Yura said with a smirk.

Pan shrugged, "Hey, just looking for more Wizard attribute monsters to beef up my deck. What's wrong with that?"

"Specifically Dragowizards, am I right?" Yura suggested, opening his pack.

"Yeah, though it'd be crazy for you to open a Buddy Rare, huh?" Pan said with a smile.

"Yeah, what are the chances of that happening?" Yura said with a chuckle, before getting a card from the park that began to glow before slipping out of his hand and a gust of wind appeared in front of them, coming out of it was Runaway Female Ninja, Yukishiro.

"Well...can you say 'jinx'?" Zesh said, crossing his arms.

"Um...jinx?" Pan said, sweatdropping.

Yukishiro smiled, "Well hello! I am Runaway Ninja, Yukishiro. And from this day, I will be your Buddy!"

Tsukiusagi got annoyed, "Say WHAT?! I'M his Buddy!"

Yukishiro looked at her, raising a brow, "YOU? A Skull Warrior?"

That got the Buddy riled up, "What's wrong with me being a Skull Warrior, huh?! I've been a huge help to Yura since I met him!"

"This feels all too familiar..." Kazuku said with a deadpan.

"It's Byakuya all over again..." Fumi said.

"Woah! Okay, no need to get all mad! I run a Ninja and Skull Warrior hybrid deck, so I can easily add you in, Yukishiro!" Yura said, trying to calm down the two Katana World monsters.

"So I'll just be some kind of addition?!" Yukishiro said angrily.

"Oh come on. Zanya here has the same issue. He has Byakuya that he drew a Buddy Rare for, but still has him in his deck. So really you'll still fight alongside me just as much as Tsukiusagi. In fact your ability is similar to hers. While she can negate an attack, you can negate spells," Yura said.

"Wow. That IS a pretty great combo," Gao said.

"So you'll be like a second Buddy in a way, fraulein," Mitschuler said.

Yukishiro crossed her arms and sighed, "Well fine...but I'm still going to grip about it"

"Anyway...let's see what I got!" Pan said, opening her pack, "Let's see...72 Pillars...some new spells...oh hey! Dragowizard, Tempest Wing!"

"Tempest Wing?" Gao asked.

"He's the headmaster of the Dragowizarding school in Magic World. He's a powerful wizard, else he wouldn't have his current position," Demascus said.

"Sounds like you met him before," Kazuku said.

"In my younger years, I traveled to various worlds and met all kinds of monsters. Tempest Wing was one of them. He's a pretty interesting dragon," Demascus said.

"Well in that case, I'd like to Buddyfight you, Pan!" Kazuku said, holding up his Core Deck case.

Pan smirked and held up her own, "Alright then, I'll take you up on that offer! What sort of deck you run?"

"Purgatory Knights. But it's quite different from when we saw Tasuku use them. This deck focuses heavily on support for my Buddy, Demascus," Kazuku said before they heard a laugh.

"Hahaha! A wimp like you having a Darkness Dragon World deck? Don't make me laugh!" Everyone looked and saw a familiar face they were not happy about.

"Davide!" Kazuku said in anger.

"Davide? Who's that?" Zesh asked.

"Davide Yamazaki. He's well known for cheating in Buddyfights and was a member of a group of bad guys known as Disaster. He helped orchestrate an invasion of Earth by Darkness Dragon World," Fumi answered.

"So this is one of the Disaster creeps, huh?" Demascus said, narrowing his eyes.

"What do you want, Davide?" Gao asked.

"I've heard some rumors floating around that a new Darkness Dragon World deck was around. But it wasn't given out by Kyoya or anything. But now I see that it's in the hands of some deck builder? It's hilarious!" Davide said with a grin.

"Already underestimating me? That's always been your weakness, Davide," Kazuku said with a growl.

"A punk like you can NEVER handle the destructive power of Darkness Dragon World! In fact, just to prove it, I challenge you to a Buddyfight! If you win, I'll leave ya alone," Davide said.

"And what if YOU win?" Kazuku asked.

Davide grinned psychotically, "Then I'll just take that deck of yours!"

"What's it gonna be Kaz?" Demascus asked, looking at his Buddy.

"I accept the challenge. Me and Demascus, along with the other Purgatory Knights, WON'T lose!" Kazuku said.

Davide and Kazuku took their places on the Buddyfight stage, and just in time Paruko warped in.

"Here I am once again in the Castle store fighting stage! Where two Buddyfighters are just going to battle! This time it's Kazuku and...Davide?! This is a surprise! Two Darkness Dragon World users are going to go head to head in a Buddyfight!"

"And I'll show this punk who's a real master of this world!" Davide said.

"Just shut up and luminize!" Kazuku shouted and held up his Core Gadget, "Sound the trumpets! The heroes have returned! Luminize! Knights Return!" Kazuku said and readied his starting hand and Gauge.

"It rocks so hard it crushes! Dark Luminize! The Black Dragon!" Davide said and readied himself.

"Say it with me folks! Buddy...FIGHT!" Paruko said.

"Raise the flag!" Kazuku and Davide said at once.

"I'm fighting for Darkness Dragon World!" Kazuku said, Demascus holding the flag and he roared.

"I'm also fighting for Darkness Dragon World!" Davide said, his Buddy, Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon, coiled around the flag.

"You're going to regret mocking me and my Buddy, Davide! Let's do this!" Kazuku shouted.

* * *

 **Krika: And this Buddyfight will begin next chapter! Reason being: These take a LONG time to write out. So be patient people! Stay tuned!**


	9. A Lord Awakens

**Krika: Hey guys, welcome back to Awakened Lord. In this chapter, it is Kazuku vs Davide, a former member of Disaster (Spoilers if you have not seen Season 1). And from now on I will be collab writing with Dimension Distorter, who I have known for 4 years since I started on FF. Buddyfight belongs to Bushiroad. Now let's Raise the Flag!**

* * *

"Time to raise the flag!" Kazuku and Davide said together.

"I'm fighting for Darkness Dragon World!" Kazuku announced, Demascus holding the flag and roaring.

"And I'm fighting for the TRUE Darkness Dragon World!" Davide said, his Buddy Deathgaze Dragon coiled around the Flag.

Kazuku narrowed his eyes a bit. "You _do_ know that there's no such thing as the "true" version, right? We're using the same world here."

"Hahaha! Well in this case, I'm right! A goody two-shoes like you shouldn't be using a world like this in the first place! Last I checked, it goes against what you wimps think of Buddyfighting!" Davide said with a taunt, sticking his tongue out.

"Tch. Kazuku will show him," Fumi said, having always been annoyed with Davide since she first met him. "He's going to be thoroughly surprised on what this Purgatory Knight deck can do."

Zesh grinned to her and nodded before looking back to the fighting stage. "Hey, I'm eager to see this myself. Knowing just how good Kazuku is and how strong Demascus is, seeing them pound that dirtbag into a pulp in this Buddyfight is definitely going to be worthwhile. Same flag, different playstyles."

While they were having their conversation, the match was getting started, Kazuku having the first move.

"Charge and draw," Kazuku held up a card, "I'll start by calling Purgatory Knights, Eval Grebe Dragon to the center."

Grebe was called and he didn't look all that happy, "You'll pay for insulting the commander and Kazuku!"

"Attack the fighter!" Kazuku shouted, and Grebe eagerly did, reducing Davide's life points to 9.

 ***End of Move***

 ***Your Move***

Davide just grinned as he looked at Grebe. "Ah, so you have other Purgatory Knights, huh? Alright then, I guess I can play around with you for a little bit. Draw! Charge and Draw!" Davide picks up a card. "I call Death Wizard Dragon to the left!" He throws the card to the left were the monster appears.

"Hey wait a minute, isn't this…?" Fumi said in surprise, recognizing Davide's strategy.

"I am the one other dragons fear. Ruler of the darkness and underworld. Behold my Fire Charge!" Dark Wizard Dragon cried out as he raised his staff to Davide. The guy just grinned but took the damage, bringing him down to 8 life but the top two cards went into his Gauge, making it 5 in there.

"Yeah, it's the same strategy he used against me in the past," Gao said, confirming Fumi's suspicions.

"Meaning he probably hasn't changed up this particular deck," Fumi stated.

"Seems like that's gonna bite him in the butt if you ask me." Drum said while crossing his arms.

"Anything can happen in a Buddyfight. You guys taught me that," Zesh said, "So let's just wait and see."

"Same old moves, Davide? You're gonna have to try harder than that to beat me," Kazuku said, taunting his opponent a bit and getting amused chuckles from Demascus and Grebe. Davide glared a bit to him.

"Say what?" He then smirked and chuckled a bit. "Sure, try and act tough. But we both know who's the stronger Buddyfighter here. You'll see once I put you on your knees, having you begging for mercy." He picks a card. "Now, I Buddy Call Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon to the right." The card vanished and Deathgaze moved to the right position.

Deathgaze laughed, "Oh, this will be lots of fun. I've heard a lot about you, Demascus Sword Dragon, son of Demios. It'll be a pleasure to destroy you!"

"We'll see about that!" Demascus said with a growl.

Paruko floated over. "And thanks to the Buddy Gift, Davide's Life jumps back up to 9. Now, with his Buddy, Deathgaze out on the field, I know that we're going to see an onslaught of Davide's usual savage and underhanded playing style!"

Davide was proving her right with his next move as he picked up another card. "Now, I equip, Evil Death Scythe!" He paid 1 Gauge to equip this item while the others opened their eyes at seeing it. Drum, for instance, looked to his own Buddy.

"Hey, Gao...that's-"

The Mighty Sun Fighter nodded his head, knowing where Drum was getting at. "Yeah, I know. That's the same exact way he started when he was fighting us."

"His deck revolves around using Spectral Strike...and that'll put a cramp in Kazuku's style with his deck. But I highly doubt that'll stop him from beating Davide," Fumi said, leaning a bit on the railing as she watched the Buddyfight closely.

"So, what else should I expect from watching this Davide punk?" Zesh asked.

Fumi gave a 'tch' and glared at the crazy guy. "Well, he also has a bad habit of cheating. Late in the game, he'll slip a card from his pocket into his hand cards and then use that instead of what he already has."

"He's a disgrace of a Buddyfighter," Drum said with a huff.

"Yeah, I agree," Mitschuler added, the Dragowizard crossing his arms. He had never heard of anyone who felt that they had to cheat to win Buddyfights but it was such a lowly thing that he couldn't wrap his mind around it. Said a whole lot about this Davide character.

"Kick his butt, Kazuku!" Pan said, rooting for the Buddyfighting deck builder.

Tsukikage rolled out a scroll saying "Defeat him without fail"

"I'm still not done here," Davide said as he jumps over and slashes Grebe in half with his scythe, destroying him. "Now you suffer too!" He holds a blue sphere from the remains of the smaller cards Grebe broke up into and attacks Kazuku with it. "Here's Spectral Strike!"

Kazuku held his arms in front of him and took the attack, his life dropping to 9 from the effect damage, "That's gonna be a pain!"

"Go get him, Deathgaze!" Davide ordered with a crazed grin.

Deathgaze followed his Buddy's crazed grin and nodded his head. "But, of course!" He leaped into the water before appearing right beneath Kazuku and stabbing through him, dropping his life down to 8.

Davide pointed forward. "And look alive because I'm still not finished here! Death Wizard, attack!"

"Yes, Master," Death Wizard replied before he rose his staff to Kazuku, "now to deal you the same pain! Try the flames of the abyss!" He sent a wave of fire from his staff to Kazuku but Kazuku had a card ready.

"No way, I cast! Black Dragon Shield!" His life points returned to 9.

 ***End of Move***

 ***Your Move***

"Draw, charge and draw!" Kazuku held a card up, "Buddy Call to the right! Purgatory Knights Commander, Demascus!" His Gauge became 3 and his life points became 10 once more.

Demascus stabbed the ground with the flag before leaping to the right position, drawing his sword, "Time to show you what I am capable of!"

"And I lastly I call Purgatory Knights, Silver Staff Dragon to the center, and Crossbow Dragon to the left!" Kazuku announced, calling the two monsters.

Crossbow took aim, "I won't miss my shot."

Silver twirled his staff, "I hope you're ready for some punishment you brat."

Davide opens his arms and grins. "Well, then come on! I'm right here and I ain't goin' anywhere either!"

"Crossbow, you first!" Kazuku said and the dragon went ahead with his attack, nailing Davide and bringing his life down to 8 and adding 1 Gauge to Kazuku's, making it 4 again. "I gain one Gauge from Crossbow's ability. Silver and Demascus, link attack on Death Wizard!"

"Roger!" the two said before charging at the Black Dragon.

"And here's Demascus' skill. He gains an extra 1000 attack power for every Purgatory Knights card in the field!" Kazuku said with a grin, "And he also has Double Attack!"

Davide's eyes widened in surprise before he looked to the two. "Wait a second, he gets what now?"

Demascus and Silver tore through Death Wizard before the commander leapt at Davide, "You heard right! Now take this!" he slashed down and brought Davide to 6 life points.

Davide narrowed his eyes and glared at all of them. "Wait a second, that's not how Purgatory Knights work! If you want extra power, you need to sacrifice them for it! Not something as cheesy as gathering them all up! Where's the fun in that!?"

"Fun!? You got a sick and twisted way of thinking what fun is! The Purgatory Knights are a unified front. They work together side by side to become stronger! And someone like you will never understand something like that!" Kazuku said, his blood boiling.

"Oh, boo-hoo, like I give a damn! This is exactly what I'm talking about! I refuse to let you keep using the world that's meant for the hardcore players!" Davide exclaimed before he got back into his crazed persona. "Me and Deathgaze are going to show you just what Darkness Dragon World is all about!"

Deathgaze gave a hissing laugh and nodded his head. "Yes, that's right. Get ready for torment you fools!"

"Oh yeah!? Bring it on!" Kazuku shouted, the Purgatory Knights growling at their punk opponent.

 ***End of move***

 ***Your move***

Before Davide made his move he rested his scythe on his shoulder and grinned. "Look, I'm gonna tell you this right now so you don't go bawling your eyes out later. Just because you've got some new Purgatory Knights who are on about that 'togetherness' crap doesn't make you stronger. Heck, it doesn't even make _them_ stronger either. If you aren't willing to sacrifice to win then what's the point of lining up your soldiers for them to go down one after the other?"

"That is not how we do things. Even if one of our comrades fall in battle, we make sure their sacrifice isn't in vain! You don't even care about that. You don't even care about the monsters you sacrifice to become stronger. You're no better than the Black Dragons that invaded our homeworld," Demascus said with a growl.

"Oh~ I think we're finally getting on their nerves, Davide," Deathgaze said with a maniacal laugh.

Davide chuckled and slowly reached behind him with his unoccupied hand. "That's the point, Buddy~ Seems like the big, bad, Purgatory Knight reject can't keep his emotions in check. If I'm getting to you this easily then it'd be a shame if your dear 'ol dad was watching this match, especially if it was you making a fool of yourself," once he had a secure grip on his hidden card, he kept speaking, "maybe you all shouldn't have been so soft before then, huh? Least when you were working for Kyoya, I respected you lot."

"Well, then your boss should've been paying attention. Didn't you find it odd that no Darkness Dragon World monster came through the gate while it WAS open?" Silver said, smirking.

Davideo kept smirking. "I'll blame that one on Kyoya since it was his plan to release all of the Black Dragons and I was onboard thanks to those like Deathgaze. Doesn't matter though. I've got a match to win and put you in your places." He withdrew his hidden card and added it to his hand cards.

This action got him shouts and boos if disapproval, but he laughed all the same, sticking his tongue out. "Why I oughta…! Let me at him!" Fumi shouted in anger, having to be held back by Zesh and Gao.

"Fumi come on! You can't go down there!" Gao exclaimed while Zesh held onto one of her arms.

"He's a scumbag, sure, but Kazuku's got this! So, what if he cheats!? He'll just pay for it later!"

"You better put him in his place, Kaz!" Fumi shouted to her friend.

"Don't worry, I will!" Kazuku said, glaring at Davide.

"WE will! This punk will learn not to underestimate us!" Demascus said, pointing his sword at Davide, "It doesn't matter what card you sneak in, we're still going to win!"

Davide grinned and shook his head: "Yeah, right! I'd love to see you try losers! I draw! Charge and draw!" He licks his lips and then grabbed a card. "Let's see how you handle this! First, I call Black Dragon, Spinechiller to the left. And then I call Black Dragon, Cold Blade to the right." The monsters appeared in their desired locations while his hands cards became 3 and his Guage 5. "Spinechiller, take out Crossbow!" Spinechiller hissed as he flew over and slashed Crossbow apart with his claws as a blue orb appeared in his place before launching at Kazuku as his life dropped to 8. "Now Cold Blade, erase Silver Staff Dragon!"

Cold Blade gave a growl and said "This is my payback to you Purgatory Knights!"

Cold Blade charged at Silver, the two fighting before the Black Dragon sliced the Purgatory Knight in two, destroying him. An orb was created before Cold Blade chucked it at Kazuku, bringing his life down to 7.

"Not bothering with me, huh?" Demascus said to Davide with a glare.

"That soulguard of yours would be annoying. So, I'm just trying the next best thing! Going directly for your Buddy!" Davide laughed before leaping at Kazuku, "Now taste my Evil Death Scythe!" he slashed at his opponent, bringing his Life Points down to 5.

Paruko nearly winced as the attack landed. "Geez, Davide is just delivering blow after blow to Kazuku, not giving an inch in the slightest! He took out two of Kazuku's monsters and that Spectral Strike is also whittling away at those life points!"

Davide jumped back to his position and grinned again, not at all concerned about his supposed victory. "Just like Cold Blade said, Demascus is a pain in the rear but the both of you are gonna get yours next turn! Might as well give up now before you suffer my Impact."

"Tch. Last I checked, your Impact can only cause 4 damage. I'm still sitting at 5 life points here," Kazuku said, glaring at his opponent.

"I fear that whatever card Davide slipped into his hand cards is what might change that…" Zesh said, narrowing his eyes.

It was just as Zesh predicted as Davide held up a card. "This is the end for you 'hero'! I cast, Eye for an Eye!"

Zanya adjusted his glasses. "I've never heard of that spell before."

Davide chuckled. "You'll like this!" They all saw his life drop by one but then the same thing happened to Kazuku, surprising him.

"What!?" The Buddyfighter said in shock.

"Now...you know exactly what I have in my hand…" Davide said with an insane grin, "You might as well say goodbye to your deck here and now! Final Phase!"

"Here it comes! Davide's Impact! Is Kazuku going to be able to come out of this or will it be the end for him!?" Paruko announced while Davide held his hand to Deathgaze.

"I sacrifice Deathgaze Dragon to activate my impact!"

A scythe spears itself into the dragon's skull but he just gave a crazed laugh from the pain. "Oh, this feels _wonderful!_ Enjoy oblivion fools! Hahaha!" He then was destroyed.

"Slow Pain Fall!" Davide said, holding a sphere of light before crushing it in his hand, a force coming over Kazuku, making him cry out as his life points hit 0.

"I...cast! Purgatory Denial! I discard my entire hand...to have all damage done to me be reduced down to zero!" Kazuku said, his entire hand disappearing and his Life Points returned to 4. Everyone was incredibly shocked that Kazuku managed to stave off the Impact while also bringing his Life back up.

"Wow," Mitschuler exclaimed in amazement, "that is some way to make a comeback!"

Yura nodded in agreement with a big smile. "And I haven't heard of that card either!"

"Leave it to Kazuku to shake off a finishing move!" Fumi exclaimed while Paruko got the rest of the excitement covered.

"Un. Be.. Lieveable! Not a Dragon Shield of any kind but a new Darkness Dragon World spell!? It was as if Kazuku wasn't hit with the Impact at all! And because of that...it would seem that Davide wasted a hand card, a monster, AND 4 out of his 5 Gauge!"

 ***End of Move***

 ***Your Move***

Davide took a couple steps back as he couldn't believe what just happened. His Slow Pain Fall not doing anything in the slightest. And with a spell he's never heard of before!? "N-No way! How did..what the _hell_ is Purgatory Denile!? I've never heard of anything like that!"

"A spell used to save another's life. A secret technique that was kept away from you goons at Disaster," Demascus said with a grin, making Davide growl in annoyance.

"Well, it doesn't matter! No matter what you draw, you can't beat me! I'll beat you on my next turn!"

Kazuku glared, "Draw, charge and…"

"Oh, and you're STILL going to fight until the end? You annoying 'heroes' never know when to give up, do ya!? It doesn't even matter! Because to me, you're only just some deck builder who can't do much without his Buddy! I'm sure without that dragon, you'd be nothing!" Davide said, trying to get under Kazuku's skin...and it was working as the Buddyfighter and deck builder looked down a little.

Demascus growled audibly, looking to Davide in disgust. "Hey, kid? I think you need to shut that annoying trap of yours. What gives someone like _you_ the right to talk about what someone is or isn't capable of doing!? _You,_ who has to cheat to win your matches and don't possess any real power at all. You claim that those like you are the 'rightful users' of Darkness Dragon World...and if that's the case then I feel so sorry for your Buddy and the other Black Dragons who choose to follow you."

Davide's eye twitched and he glared at Demascus himself, balling up a fist. "What did you just say, your Purgatory reject!?"

"That you've gotta be one of the weakest Buddyfighters I've ever had the displeasure of meeting," Demascus continued. "Cheating doesn't make you smart. It makes you desperate. And sacrificing your monsters for power? Look where that landed you! Down a Life! Down most of your Gauge! You only have a single monster on your field and fewer hand cards! All that bragging you do is for nothing, especially against someone as awesome as MY Buddy!"

Kazuku looked to Demascus and smiled a little, "Thanks Demascus…"

"Thank me after we win this fight. Now draw and let's beat this guy and show him his place!" Demascus said with a smirk.

Kazuku smiled a little before looking to Davide, a fire now in the deck builder's eye. And when he went to draw, a purplish-black flame came from the deck, "Now...DRAW!" He drew the card and his eyes widen when the flame covered card revealed itself before he grinned. "Demascus, attack the fighter!"

"With pleasure!" Demascus leapt at Davide and slashed at him, bringing him to 4 life points and went for his Double Attack, bringing him down to 2.

"It doesn't matter what card you drew! I'll still win!" Davide said with a scowl.

"I don't think so...Final Phase!" Kazuku shouted, holding his last card up.

Davide looked worried, leaning back from the sight of the glowing card. "Wait, what!? No way!"

Gao got hyped and grinned broadly. "An Impact!? Awesome!"

Tsukiusagi looked to Gao and Fumi. "Has Kazuku ever used one before?"

Gao shook his head. "Nope! Never!"

Drum grinned and leaned forward, highly interested. "This is gonna be a first for all of us then!"

Purple and black flames erupted around the field before the Impact was formed. It appeared quite similar to Gargantua Punisher, however it appeared to have the Purgatory Knights coloring to it along with a dark power coming from it.

"Hey! That looks like-!" Fumi said in shock, leaning forward.

"Gargantua Punisher!" Zanya said in shock.

"Davide! For insulting me, and the Purgatory Knights, and for all of your actions, you will be judged! Face the blade of the forgotten Knights! Purgatory…! STRIFE!" Kazuku shouted, bringing the giant blade down on Davide, blitzing his entire area and destroying his field.

 ***GAME OVER! WINNER: KAZUKU YAMAKUZU!***

Everyone cheered as the match ended in a super spectacular fashion, Davide falling to his knees and punching the ground in defeat while Kazuku and Demascus gave a high-five to each other.

"I don't believe in! In an amazing twist of fate, Kazuku finished the match with a form of replicated Gargantua Punisher! In all my years spectating Buddyfights, I have _never_ heard of anything remotely close to something like that! Kazuku and Demascus clinch it!" Paruko exclaimed, flying around in Takosuke as she commented her excitement for all to hear.

"Hahaha! I knew we could do it!" Demascus said with a laugh.

"Yeah! Thanks for the motivation earlier, man! I really needed it!" Kazuku said, having a big smile.

"No...no, no, NO! I REFUSE to accept this! How can...a punk like YOU beat ME!?" Davide got up, his eyes shadowed over...before he grinned, "Oh well...I guess there is one way to change that…"

Drum's eyes widened, "Uh oh. This is turning out exactly like when me and Gao fought him!"

"Oh crap! We gotta get down there and stop him!" Fumi said in a panic.

Fumi's worries were justified as Davide gained a purple aura around his body, as his hair also grew much longer, reacting to the rush of energy that was coursing through his body. "How about some Disaster Force!? Hahaha!" He laughed loudly before holding out a another card. It vanished as another orb of energy gathered in his hand. "You both wanna talk big!? Who cares when I have *real actual* power compared to normal Buddyfighters!"

The other Purgatory Knights came out and brought out their weapons, "We're not going to let you harm Kazuku!" Silver shouted.

"We're not pawns for you Disaster creeps to toy around with! So, no matter what you throw at us, we'll endure it!" Grebe said with a growl.

"Yeah! So, bring it!" Crossbow said, ready to battle.

"Slow Pain Fall!" Davide crushed the energy and Kazuku and the Purgatory Knights felt a crushing force weigh on them.

"Gah!" Kazuku shouted, obviously in pain as he tried to stand.

"Kaz...uku…" Demascus said before growling and resisting the attack, shocking Davide.

"What!? You shouldn't even be able to stand right now!"

"I'm not...going to let...anyone I care about...get hurt ANYMORE!" Demascus roared out before the Omni Lord Emblem he had on him floated in front of him, all the cracks mending before it became whole and the Kanji lettering for 'Dark Dragon' appeared on it before the Purgatory Knights commander was engulfed in a dark energy, cancelling out Davide's attack.

"Woah! What's happening!?" Paruko said in utter shock.

Soon a sword cleaved the energy away, and Demascus stood there, transformed. He now donned armor that was more or less to look like a samurai, however more lean and intimidating. Even a face mask that appeared like a demon. And a sense of power emanated from the dragon now. Great power. His sword was now slightly curved at the tip, with three rings along the blade and some markings carved into it now. Demascus sighed as the Omni Lord Emblem went into his chest, "This power…" He looked into his hand and clenched it before looking back to Davide, the human stepping back, "I...am Tenth Omni Dark Dragon Lord, Demascus. And you have made a grave error in attacking my friends!"

"Tenth Omni…" Zesh started.

"Dark Dragon Lord…?" Fumi finished in awe.

"Oh, screw this!" Davide said before creating a portal and escaping through it.

"C...commander…" Silver said in awe.

Demascus looked to them and removed his mask, "Are you all alright?"

"Y...yeah. Thanks to you," Crossbow said.

Demascus smiled a little, "I'm glad to hear that. Now...I guess now that I became an Omni Lord, might as well have a bit of backup, right?" the dragon rose his hand before he imbued power within the Purgatory Knights. After a flash of light, their appearances changed. They all wore new armor, but each designed for their own roles. Crossbow now held twin crossbows with a grey cloak over his light armor. Silver now wore light armor that was yellow and silver in color, his staff now having a more graceful appearance to it. And finally Grebe was now wearing black and red armor with a red cape. His glaive now had a more regal appearance to it.

"W-woah! What on Earth!?" Kazuku said in shock as the others came down.

"Holy crap! What's with the costume change!?" Zesh asked in awe and surprise.

"You three are now the Dark Guardians. Your card effects should now support any new ones I have," Demascus said, putting his sword onto his back.

"This...this power is amazing…" Grebe said, looking himself over.

"Holy...this is awesome! We've got a new Omni Lord now!" Fumi said with a grin.

"Man...this is...this is amazing! I can't wait to start building a new deck with all of your new forms!" Kazuku said with a smile.

Demascus chuckled, "Yeah, I agree. But...first things first…" His stomach growled, "Can we get something to eat first? That Buddyfight has left me pretty hungry…"

This made everyone to burst out laughing. But this was certainly a great event. A new Omni Lord has awakened to his powers. And perhaps this would take the load off of his friends and allies.

* * *

 **Krika: And there we go! I know it's been forever since I last updated this story, but I hope it's been worth the wait. Anyway, stay tuned for the next one. And also, with Buddyfight Ace now officially starting, I'm even more excited to get this story going through an AU version of the storyline. See ya!**


End file.
